


Not A Girl

by A_the_Alien, Chocolate_Milk25



Series: Not a Girl Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kara Danvers has ADHD, M/M, Minor Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Multi, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kara Danvers, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Trans Character, Trans Winn Schott Jr., Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_the_Alien/pseuds/A_the_Alien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milk25/pseuds/Chocolate_Milk25
Summary: Winn Schott Jr. is a trans man. He's been stealth ever since completing his transition. He begins to notice subtle changes with Kara and Alex, and soon figures out what those changes mean. He guides them both through their journeys, offering both of them tips and advice, a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on.Updates every Wednesday!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Not a Girl Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800952
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Alex goes by they/them pronouns and binds a majority of the time. Kara goes by she/they pronouns and rarely binds.
> 
> Slight spoilers about future relationships in notes at the end of the chapter, check that first if you want, or not, you do you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts in 2020, but without any of the “world is ending” vibes. There is also no set season for this story, and everything is blended together.

**Timeline: July 11 2020-August 11 2020**

Winn noticed the changes with Alex first. It began with well-hidden flinches at being addressed as "ma'am", "she/her" and "Alexandra". To most, these subtle flashes of discomfort would go unnoticed, but to Winn, well, he was well-accustomed to them.

He began referring to Alex with gender neutral terms, trying as best he could to make them more comfortable. He knew the feeling well; remembered vividly how it felt to be that uncomfortable with one's gender yet having to hide it. He vowed a long time ago to do whatever he could to make sure it was easier for other people than it was for him.

The way Alex smiled slightly everytime he used they/them pronouns for them didn't get past Winn. He knew it was their way of saying 'thank you' without voicing anything.

About a month later, Alex walked into the DEO, and Winn immediately noticed a difference: their chest, or rather, lack thereof, in this case. He guessed that they must be binding. It wasn't until later that day, when Winn caught Alex in an empty room, stretching and taking gulping breaths, that he found out they weren't using an actual binder.

He slipped inside the room, turning to face Alex.

"Um, hey. You, uh… you good there?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good," Alex stuttered, still taking deeper breaths than they normally would. They winced then, and their arm flinched up towards their side, although they put their hand back in their lap once they realized.

"Okay, yep. Nope, you are not good. What are you binding with, Alex?" He asked, his voice soft and eyes filled with concern.

Alex's shocked face said it all.

"How-- how did you know?" They questioned, worry and disbelief written all over their features.

Winn took a deep breath, deciding to let Alex in on his own experience, though he hadn't told anyone in years.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," he started, "I'm trans; female to male, obviously... Years ago, I went through much of the same thing you're going through now. I went stealth after I completed my transition. It's-it's usually not something I particularly enjoy talking about anymore. I do know how it feels to be that uncomfortable in your own body, though. I still to this day have those feelings from time to time.

"But Alex, I can tell you from experience that it's not worth risking your health or a chance at any type of medical transition you may want to pursue in the future. What were you binding with?" Winn finished, looking over at Alex.

In truth, it really wasn't something he talked about much, even before he had gone completely stealth. But he was always more than happy to make an exception for a friend, especially if it helped them feel better.

"I'm uh, using the double sports bra method, but… my normal size didn't bind enough, so I-- I went a couple sizes down." Alex muttered, slightly embarrassed but also grateful that Winn had shared his story with them.

"Alex... no, that is so bad for you. Why aren't you using a real binder?"

"Because, um, I guess I was scared someone would find out that I bought it; I was scared that _Kara_ would find out I bought it, a-and that she would look at me differently.." Alex confessed, looking down at their lap.

Winn sat down next to them, putting a hand on their knee and squeezing gently in support.

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, I can just buy you a binder and ship it to my house. And then I can give it to you in private. I'd rather you have a real binder and bind safely than have you risk your health because of the discomfort. I know how bad it can be," He offered kindly, resting a hand gently on their shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Winn. I-I don't really know what I would do without you," Alex whispered, looking down briefly before pulling Winn into a strong hug.

"Anytime, Danvers. Now, you should probably get out of that makeshift binder of yours before you end up seriously damaging something. I'll leave you to that," Winn said before slipping out of the room and heading back to his work station.

\------------------•----------------------•------------------

Later that night, Winn received a brief text from Alex stating all the measurements he would need to know to buy them the right size binder. He was extremely glad Alex had saved him the trouble of having to ask. It would have been an awkward conversation, to say the least.

Winn pulled out his laptop and clicked onto the gc2b website. He thought about the last time he had been on the website -- and the last time he had actually ordered a binder -- and noted that it really had been many years ago, since right after he had gotten his top surgery. He quickly scrolled through the site, finding the black full tank binder and clicking on the correct size. He then added two to the cart so that Alex would have an extra if they needed it and proceeded to checkout.

When he got to the confirmation screen, he shot a text to Alex saying that the binders had been ordered and that they would arrive within the next two weeks.

He set his phone down, only to pick it up a few seconds later to send another text as an afterthought.

' _P.S.: Don't bind unsafely, please. You've waited this long, you can manage to wait two more weeks. They'll fly by, Danvers. Promise._ '

With that, Winn set a reminder on his phone to text Alex every morning, just to make sure that they weren't going to make stupid decisions, and finally he went to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers that we were talking about in the notes at the beginning!
> 
> This story will eventually contain Winn x Kara x Alex in a V-style type of relationship, in which Kara would be dating both Winn and Alex, whilst Alex and Winn are in a queerplatonic relationship. Not your thing, just click away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Alex goes by they/them pronouns and binds a majority of the time. Kara goes by she/they pronouns and rarely binds.

**Timeline: August 21 2020-August 22 2020**

As promised by Winn, the binders arrived within two weeks -- one week and three days, if they were being precise -- and Alex had to exhibit an immense amount of self-control to refrain from dropping everything to go and retrieve them. Winn brought them by later that night, and Alex thanked Rao -- or the gods, or whoever may or may not be up there -- that they were alone in their apartment that night. They had no clue what they would've done if Kara had, for some reason, been there.

When Winn had shown up at their apartment, Alex had barely given him time to knock before ripping the door open. They eagerly took the discreet package from his hands before setting it down and nearly tackling Winn with a hug almost as strong as one of Kara's.

"Thank you so much, Winn," they said after awkwardly pulling away from the hug, not being one to show much emotion or affection.

"It was no problem at all, Danvers. What are friends for, right? Plus, I would much rather buy you however many binders you need than go on knowing I let you bind unsafely," Winn said, his mind going back to his more desperate times of binding with ace bandages.

"Speaking of, thank you for making sure I wasn't doing anything stupid these past ten days," Alex added, "God knows I probably would have if not for your daily reminders."

"Again, what are friends for?" Winn reminded them. Alex hugged him once more, before ushering him out of the apartment, telling him to get some rest, because there was sure to be another busy day at the DEO tomorrow.

Once Winn left, Alex excitedly ripped open the package and tried one of the binders on. It fit them perfectly, and they were ecstatic to note that, upon looking in the mirror, their chest appeared completely flat.

They pulled out their phone to shoot Winn a text, grinning from ear to ear.

' _The binder fits perfectly Winn! I'm so much more comfortable now, thank you :) ~ Alex_ '

A reply came not two seconds later.

' _I'm glad, Danvers. It was the least I could do, really ~ Winn_ '

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Alex wore one of their new binders to work the next day, smiling more than they had in awhile. They were, however, slightly nervous that someone would notice, but Winn's discreet thumbs-up when they walked by helped ease their anxieties.

As the day went on, nobody said anything to them about it, so they figured either no one noticed or, if they did, they didn't bother pointing it out. Alex was grateful for that, whatever the reason behind it, because it meant that they didn't have to explain anything they weren't ready to.

They were in their lab most of the day, working on a few DEO projects here and there. They had only been needed out in the field once or twice that day, which they were happy about considering their binder.

A soft beep drew them from their thoughts and alerted them to a new text message. Upon first glance, they knew it was Kara.

' _Impromptu Sister Night? Pleeeeeeeeease <3 ~ Kara_'

Alex cringed at the use of the word 'sister', but knew that Kara didn't know yet so they really couldn't blame her for it.

' _Of course, Kar. You know I love spending time with you <3 ~ Alex_' they typed back.

' _Yay! You're the best, Al! My place, right after work, okay? Love you :) ~ Kara_ '

They smiled at that; Kara always did seem to have that effect on people.

' _Love you too, Kar ~ Alex_ '

They sighed. As much as they loved spending time with Kara, they knew that they wouldn't get a chance to take off their binder while they were with her. They resigned themself to getting an earful about it from Winn later.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Their work at the DEO was done for the day, so they headed over to Kara's place, picking up pizza and potstickers on their way.

They arrived, not even having to knock or use their key before Kara opened her door for them. She took the pizza and potstickers from their hands, setting them down before hugging Alex tightly.

Minutes later, they were both settled on Kara's couch, wrapped in blankets, eating their takeout and watching one of their usual shows on Netflix. Kara was settled comfortably against Alex, her head on their chest and arms wrapped tightly around their waist.

Alex wondered briefly how Kara didn't notice the flatness of their chest, considering her head was on top of it. They didn't think entirely too much of it, though, because they knew how oblivious Kara could be.

A few episodes later, Kara was fast asleep, her head still resting on Alex's chest. Alex turned off the TV and let their body fully relax on the couch with Kara safe in their arms. They wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders and gently played with her blonde hair.

Their phone beeped, then, alerting them to a new message.

' _So, uh, Alex. You took the binder off by now, right? Because it's been, oh I don't know, 16 hours? ~ Winn_ '

Their stomach sank, and they knew they'd get an earful about this from Winn, but they really didn't feel like getting lectured at the moment. They also knew they couldn't really lie about it, so they figured they should just deal with it and face the music.

' _So, uh, about that. Funny story, actually…_ ' they typed back, only somewhat nervous.

' _ALEX! Let me guess, you're at Kara's and you're scared to take it off because you think she'll find out and hate you for it. But she's not going to care at all, Alex. She loves you too much. ~ Winn_ '

Alex sighed. They knew, in the back of their mind, that Winn was right. But they still couldn't shake that fear that Kara would be disappointed in them for it.

' _That_ may _be true, however, she is currently asleep on me, and if I move, she'll wake up. I can't wake her up, Winn, I just can't :(_ ' Alex responded, subconsciously dropping a kiss to the top of Kara's head.

' _Alex, I am going to murder you. Kara once slept through a literal bomb that went off in the room next to her. I think she'll be fine if you get up to take the binder off._ '

' _She always wakes up whenever I move though. She'll sleep through anything else, but if we're cuddling and I move, she wakes up. I don't know why._ ' Alex typed in protest.

' _Oh my god, Alex. If you don't take off that binder_ right now _, I_ will _wake J'onn up just to have him fly me over there so I can hit you with a brick. ~ Winn_ '

' _Why a brick, though? :) ~ Alex_ ' they quipped, smirking at their phone screen.

' _It doesn't have to be a brick, I guess ~ Winn_ '

' _But what would it be, then?_ ' Alex typed back, still smirking.

Kara stirred, then, and Alex started to panic.

' _WINN HELP SHE'S MOVING WHAT IF SHE WAKES UP WHAT DO I DO?!_ ' Alex typed frantically, praying to Rao that Kara didn't wake up.

' _I don't know Alex, maybe you TAKE THE BINDER OFF??_ '

Alex sighed. Winn had a point. They figured they should probably just get up and get it over with before too much longer. After all, they really had been wearing the binder for far too long.

' _Okay… I'll get up and take it off_ ' they typed quickly.

Kara stirred again, and Alex pushed at her lightly, moving to get up. Kara groaned and tried to hold Alex tighter.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Kar. I'll be right back to cuddle again, I promise," Alex whispered, dropping a kiss to Kara's head.

"Mmph, okay," Kara mumbled, pressing her face into the couch cushion.

Alex slipped into the bathroom. They quickly took their binder off, taking extreme care to not look in the mirror, and then put their shirt back on. They left the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind them.

They went over to their messenger bag, which was resting on the kitchen island, and slipped their binder inside of it, just to make sure Kara didn't find it. Alex then crossed Kara's loft to the couch where her little Kryptonian sister still slept.

They lifted her up slightly, slipping under her and wrapping their arms around her. Kara immediately snuggled closer, laying her head on Alex's chest.

"Love you, Alex," Kara mumbled before falling back asleep.

"I love you too, Kar," Alex whispered, playing with Kara's hair and placing a kiss to her forehead.

Not long after, Alex let themself fully relax, and they slipped into dreamland along with Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Alex goes by they/them pronouns and binds a majority of the time. Kara goes by she/they pronouns and rarely binds.

**Timeline: September 8 2020-September 12 2020**

It had been about two and a half weeks since Winn had brought Alex their binders. He noticed that they wore one everyday, without fail. After the first day, he had started texting Alex everyday as a reminder not to bind too long -- at the very least, not to bind for a full sixteen hours again.

He generally tried to encourage them to take the binder off after eight hours, but sometimes they wouldn't listen to him until the ten or twelve hour mark. He figured he'd just let it go as long as Alex wasn't being too stupid or seriously hurting themself.

In the past few days, Winn had also accidentally begun picking up on very subtle differences in Kara's mood and behavior. He had spent a lot of time analyzing Kara in the past; he still does to this day, part of it being habit and part of it being because he was always going to be at least a little bit in love with her.

It had started off with the occasional very well-disguised face twitches. Winn had only managed to pick up on them because he knew Kara so well. Next he had noticed 'The Crinkle', as Alex liked to call it, which signified that Kara was bothered by something. That had also been fairly well-hidden. Sometimes, Winn noticed, Kara would even ever so slightly flinch seemingly out of nowhere.

He didn't know what was bothering his best friend, but he decided that he was going to try to figure it out. Mentally, Winn reviewed the last few days, trying to figure out if there was a common occurrence whenever he picked up on Kara's slight signs of distress or maybe discomfort.

After a while, he realized that in most of the instances he could remember, Kara was being referred to as _ma'am_ , _woman_ or _girl_ in some way, and sometimes, albeit rarely, even _she/her_.

_Could she…?_ Winn thought to himself, then added, _could… they, maybe?_

He decided he was going to keep a closer eye on Kara, to see if he could further figure out what was going on. He had his theory, but he still wasn't entirely sure that it was actually the case. He figured he should also start working on some super suit upgrades for Kara.

Winn got right to work on Kara's suit upgrades. First he did the adjustments he had been meaning to for a while but had never had the time for. He made the suit more durable and made a few enhancements that would help Kara in battle. Then he decided that, in case his theory was correct, he would add a pants option to the suit and let Kara choose which design she liked better.

The next day, he presented Kara with the upgrades, pointing out it's better durability and the enhancements he added.

"And now, you can choose which design you'd like. Here's what the suit looks like with the standard skirt," Winn started, pausing to let Kara look before showing her the other design, "and this is what it looks like with pants."

Kara smiled, looking over both of the suits.

"So, what do you think? Which design is Kara Danvers going to choose?" Winn asked, smiling at Kara who was still admiring his handiwork.

"How about both? I mean, that way like on a day-to-day basis, I can choose which suit I want to wear," Kara said finally, after a few minutes pondering her options.

"That sounds like a plan, then, Kara. You got it, Supergirl," Winn agreed, making a mental note about his theory.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Later that week, there was a rare bit of downtime at the DEO. Winn and Kara were in the control room. Other agents were at their stations, and some were coming and going, monitoring alien activity and working on projects here and there.

Alex walked into the room then, coming to stand by Kara and Winn. A lower-level agent walked by, nodding to the three of them as he passed them.

"Ma'ams, sir," the agent said, walking away.

Alex's brow furrowed unnoticeably to all but Winn, and Kara flinched ever so slightly.

"Hey, Kara, you okay?" Winn asked gently, setting a hand lightly on Kara's arm.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kara responded, confused.

"You flinched just now," Winn pointed out, looking over to Alex who had a concerned look on their face.

"What? No. No I didn't, why would you think that?" Kara asked defensively, albeit awkwardly.

"Well, okay. Maybe I'm just seeing things, then," Winn said, figuring that Kara didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"No, Kar, you definitely flinched. What's wrong? Did something happen? Who or what do I need to kill?" Alex asked, fully prepared to find and eliminate anyone or anything who had made their sister upset.

"Okay, so, maybe I flinched a little. I'm fine, I was just thinking about old fights," Kara said offhandedly, brushing it off.

Winn and Alex could tell she was lying, but decided to let it go and not push her to talk.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Later that day, Winn found Alex pacing in the locker room.

"Hey Alex, are-are you good?" Winn asked, mildly concerned.

"Does Kara trust me?" Alex worried, biting their lower lip nervously.

"Of course she does, Alex. Wh-why would you even think she doesn't?" Winn reassured them.

"Well she won't talk to me about what was bothering her earlier, and-- oh my god, Winn, what if she found the binder?? She probably hates me now and that's why she flinched right after I walked in… Oh my god, she does hate me now. What am I supposed to do, Winn?" Alex rambled, pacing back and forth at a more rapid pace, betraying just how much they were panicking.

"Oh my god, Alex, calm down! Kara does not hate you. She could never hate you, okay? She loves you way too much and you're way too important to her for her to ever be able to hate you. Just take a deep breath and calm down, yeah?" Winn assured them, placing his hands on their shoulders to stop them from pacing.

Alex took a second to calm themself and to make their brain understand that Kara, indeed, would not hate them for being nonbinary.

"Thanks, Winn," Alex grinned, taking a step back.

"Anytime, Danvers. And Kara will tell us about whatever is bothering her when she's ready to, we just have to let her come to us," Winn reminded.

He walked over to the door, throwing a reassuring smile at Alex before slipping out of the room and heading back to his work station. Alex followed him out of the locker room a few moments later, figuring they should go work on one of their DEO projects for the time being, at least until the next alien emergency came up, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, was chapter 3! Thank y'all for reading so far, and for all of the hits and kudos! We try our best to update as quickly and as regularly as we can, so if you're enjoying the story so far, stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Alex goes by they/them pronouns and binds a majority of the time. Kara goes by she/they pronouns and rarely binds.

**Timeline: September 19 2020-September 23 2020**

It was about a week later when Alex invited Winn on a trip to basically the middle of nowhere to go stargazing with them. Winn accepted the invitation readily; he had always loved the stars and outer space. Plus, he figured it would be a good way to bond with Alex.

Alex had told him it was their way of saying thank you for everything he's helped them with. Even though he had made it very clear that there was no need to thank him, Alex still insisted that they wanted to let him know that they appreciated it.

That weekend, Alex picked Winn up at his apartment before driving about an hour and a half outside of the city where they found a good place for stargazing. They parked the car, getting out and unpacking the things they brought, which was just a blanket and some snacks.

Winn helped Alex lay the blanket out on the ground before placing the snack box in the middle. They both laid down then, looking up at the sky full of stars above.

A couple of hours later, during which the only sounds were crickets, snacks being opened and eaten, and Alex and Winn occasionally pointing out their favorite stars and constellations, Alex broke the relative silence.

"The sky is beautiful at night. Stargazing was one of my favorite things to do when I was a kid. And then after Kara crash-landed into my life, it only got better because she would always tell me stories about the stars and Krypton and all of the other planets she'd visited," They spoke softly, eyes full of wonder as they continued looking up at the universe above.

Winn briefly turned his head to look at Alex before shifting his focus back up to the stars.

"That sounds pretty awesome. Space, looking up at the stars at night and wondering if there was other life out there? That was always my comfort as a kid. Maybe it was because the thought of other life forms out there made me feel less alone, or maybe it was that all the stars were important and they all had a place in the universe and that made me feel like maybe-maybe so did I, y'know?" Winn shared, his voice little more than a murmur. 

"I can understand that, yeah. There's so much life out there, beyond Earth, beyond our galaxy. It's incredible. And I love that aliens can live amongst us freely now. And it's remarkable how much we've learned over the past few years. Aliens, the multiverse, time travel. It's all so exciting, don't you think?" Alex rambled, eyes and voice filled to the brim with wonder and awe, "When we were teens, I used to ask Kara if she could take me to space to see all the different planets someday. She always told me that someday, she would."

"Yeah, all of this stuff is really exciting. Years ago, if someone had told me that I would grow up and be happy and have an alien as a best friend, I would have laughed it off, like ' _yeah, sure buddy, okay'_. Not to mention the fact that the multiverse is real and time travel is possible. But now? Now it's just reality and I couldn't imagine my life any differently," Winn mused, fingers idly playing with the blanket underneath him.

"I can definitely agree with that," Alex responded, then yawned, before continuing, "It's always so peaceful out here, with just the stars and the sky and the crickets. It's relaxing."

"Very relaxing, indeed. Thank you for bringing me out here, Alex. It's been really nice," Winn murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in the cool night air deeply.

"Of course, Winn. I think it's been a really nice time out here, too," Alex replied softly, eyes still fixated on the vast sea of stars up above.

It was then that they both heard a slight _woosh_ and felt a gust of wind on their faces. They looked up to where they heard the sound, and found Kara floating above the ground for a second before slowly flying around the area, scanning the ground below her.

Winn pegged it as odd, considering it looked like Kara was doing some sort of patrol, even though any patrols should have already ended, not to mention they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Kar! What're you doing out here this late?" Alex called out to their sister.

Kara flew down to greet them as Alex and Winn stood up.

"Oh! I was uh, just on patrol? Making sure there's no crime going on. A superhero's duty is never done!" Kara replied, only mildly awkward. Winn and Alex saw right through her, but shared a look and decided they were going to let it slide.

"Oh, okay. As long as you're okay, Kar," Alex pressed subtly, giving Kara an opening in case she wanted to talk.

"Yeah! Of course, I'm okay! I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly fine!" Kara assured with too much enthusiasm to be telling the truth.

"Oh, I dun--" Alex started before being cut off by an overly-excited Kara.

"OH! I have to go, guys! I hear, um… I hear a robbery! Yeah! I mean, _no_ ! Robberies are _bad_ but I mean, like, I have to go _deal_ with the robbery! Yeah. Bye!" Kara stammered before immediately flying off.

Alex sighed, shaking their head.

"Soooo…" Winn trailed, "That was… definitely a lie, right?"

"No doubt," Alex agreed.

They both yawned then, and bent down to gather their belongings.

"We should probably start heading back anyways. It's definitely well past midnight by now," They suggested.

Winn got right in gear, helping them pick up the remainder of their belongings and piling them into the car before taking a seat on the passenger's side.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was the next day at the DEO. Winn was sitting at his computer, monitoring the screen for any hostile alien encounters, and making small talk with Vasquez. Alex was wandering around the control room, waiting for any sign of a mission, or even just for Kara to show up.

Kara showed up a few minutes later, but in civilian clothes rather than her super suit, which suggested she drove to the DEO instead of flying.

Winn noticed immediately that something was off, given that Kara had her signature 'Crinkle' and the sweatshirt she was wearing was probably three times too big for her. That in and of itself was cause for great concern in Winn's book.

He shot a concerned and confused look towards Alex, silently asking them if they knew anything more than he did. They merely shook their head, brows furrowing as they looked at Kara with much concern.

_Well, I guess it's probably time I talk to Kara about whatever is going on,_ Winn thought to himself.

Just as he was about to get up and ask to talk to her in private, his computer beeped, alerting the DEO agents in the vicinity to an alien attack a couple of blocks away from L-Corp.

Kara sighed almost imperceptibly and used her super-speed to change into her suit. Winn noticed she chose the one with pants this time. She flew out of the building and headed to the alien attack site. J'onn flew out after her, figuring she could use the help in taking down the three rogue White Martians that were ravaging National City.

It took only about a half-hour to take them down and bring them to the DEO for holding. In that time, Winn had been more focused on the fight and had completely forgotten that he wanted to talk to Kara.

The rest of the day was filled with Kara flitting between CatCo and Supergirl duty. Winn's duties at the DEO kept him occupied and further pushed down the thought of talking to Kara about what was going on.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A few days later, Kara walked into the DEO. By the look on her face, Winn could tell she was sad and just not having a good day. The reason for that was still unknown to him, but he figured he'd try to get her to talk to him.

He got up from his chair and walked towards her, stopping her from going to wherever it was that she was headed.

"Hey, Kara. Do you, uh, do you have a minute? I just wanted to talk to you about something. Y'know, in private," Winn asked, looking around and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure, Winn. Of course. Lead the way," Kara stammered, slightly caught off guard by the DEO techie. 

Winn led them to an empty training room and sat them down on a side bench.

"So, uh, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Kara asked, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands.

"What's wrong, Kara? I've noticed something off about you for weeks, and I'm worried. I mean, hell, the other day you showed up in a sweatshirt that was three times your size. And now today you showed up looking like someone stole your last potsticker and then kicked your puppy. Look, I don't know what's going on in your life right now, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you've got this, and you're going to get through it. I mean, of course, you are. You're Supergirl!" Winn encouraged, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Kara's face twitched ever so slightly.

"Winn, thank you, but… but no, I-I'm not," Kara sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Uhhh, what are you talking about Kara? I'm pretty sure you are Supergi--" Winn countered, confused.

"No! Winn, I-I'm not… I'm _not a girl_ ," Kara interrupted, getting up off the bench and pacing as tears began to pool in their eyes.

" _Oh_ ," was all Winn said as he realized that his theory had, in fact, been correct.

" _Yeah_ ," Kara said, voice strained as they pinched the bridge of their nose while their tears started falling.

"Well, that-that's okay, obviously. I mean, you know that, right? I- Well, I mean, what I'm trying to say is I-I'm not a girl, either," Winn stuttered awkwardly, hoping that Kara understood what he was trying to convey.

"I- yeah, no, I know that it's okay that I'm not a girl and-- wait I'm sorry, _what_? Winn! Obviously you're not a girl. I mean… what?" Kara said confusedly, laughing slightly through their tears.

Winn looked down, smiling and shaking his head, thinking that he _definitely_ walked into that one. He'd take it if it made Kara smile though.

"What I _meant_ was I know how you feel. I-I'm trans; uh, female to male, obviously. It's not something I talk about a lot, or ever, really; even before I completed my transition, I didn't really like to talk about it. But… I figured it would help you, even just a little bit," Winn explained, voice soft.

Kara stopped pacing. They looked at Winn for a moment before going to sit back down next to him.

"Thank you, Winn. For telling me. It means a lot, knowing that, even though I know me being nonbinary is _okay_ , it helps to know that I'm not alone," Kara expressed, pulling Winn in for a hug.

"Of course. Anytime. So is there like… a new name or different pronouns that you want me to use?" Winn asked after he pulled back from Kara's strong hug.

"Kara is still fine for now. I've been trying to figure out a name to be called on days where I'm more dysphoric, but I haven't come up with anything yet. As for pronouns, generally she/they, but some days only they/them," Kara answered.

"Okay. Do you want me to use those pronouns when it's just you and me? Or should I use them around other people too? Have you come out to anyone else?" Winn questioned, wanting to make sure he didn't accidentally out Kara.

"Um, just us for now, please. You're the first person I've told about this, and um, I'm not really ready to tell Alex yet. I mean, I know she's gay and all, but I also know that gender is an entirely different story, right?" Kara told him nervously.

"Yeah, I get that. But I'm sure Alex will support you no matter what," Winn reassured, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Thank you, Winn. For everything," Kara said.

Winn simply smiled and nodded, giving Kara's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He got up from the bench, giving Kara a brief ' _duty calls_ ' look before heading back to his work station. Kara sat there a moment longer before joining him in the control center.

After finding out what had been bothering Kara over the last few weeks, Winn finally let himself focus solely on his job at the DEO.

Later that night, as he drove home, he wondered how he could get the two Danvers to stop worrying about what each other's reactions will be when they come out. He subconsciously began devising a plan, and once he was done, he allowed himself to sleep, hoping that soon enough, with his encouragement, Kara and Alex would feel much lighter than they had in awhile. He just needed to find a good time to give them the push they need to come out to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank y'all for reading and all the support! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out, quarantine schooling has been a lot. Schools out next week though so hopefully chapters will be a bit more frequent!


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeline: October 7 2020**

It had been two weeks since Kara had broken down and told Winn that they were nonbinary. It had been a very busy two weeks, with very little downtime for any of the SuperFriends. Between dealing with some royally pissed off aliens, the Children of Liberty, and the Elite, they had all been fairly tied up. They had all finally caught a break, and they all jumped at the chance to relax and spend time together outside of work.

A text saying, ' _Game/movie night, tonight, my place. Hope to see you all there! :) ~ Kara_ ' was sent to Alex, Winn, James, Maggie, Lucy, Lena, Nia, J'onn, Brainy, Sam, and Vasquez.

Kara got affirmative responses from Alex, Winn, James, Maggie, Lucy, Lena, and Nia, all stating that they would definitely be there, especially after the last two hellish weeks.

J'onn and Brainy unfortunately still had DEO duties to take care of, Sam wanted to spend time with Ruby and Vasquez had not responded.

Kara went searching for Vasquez, finding them in the control center.

"So, will I see you at game night tonight, Vas?" Kara asked, making Vasquez jump slightly.

"I have work tonight, sorry, Kar," Vasquez replied, typing away at their computer.

"Oh, come on. Please? It'll be fun," Kara pleaded.

"Kara, I've had a shift scheduled for weeks now, you knew this," Vasquez answered back, not daring to look at Kara, knowing that they would find near-irresistible puppy dog eyes looking back at them.

"You could just skip," Kara suggested.

" _Skip_ ? Kara, we work for a secret government agency and you want me to... _skip_?" Vasquez asked, incredulous.

"All right, all right, fine. It's not a good idea for you to skip," Kara conceded, albeit with a pout.

Vasquez nodded, smirking before focusing their attention to their computer.

Kara, defeated, decided to head back to CatCo to get some work done until Supergirl was needed for anything.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was around 6:00 PM when everyone started showing up at Kara's apartment. All of the food and drinks had already been put out by Kara so that everyone could grab something when they first arrived if they wanted to.

Alex and Winn had been the first to arrive, followed shortly by Nia and James. Lena was next to arrive, finally followed by Maggie and Lucy.

They started the night by playing Cards Against Humanity, which was always a favorite of theirs. They were only one round in and were already starting to laugh their asses off.

Sometime during their fifth round, during which everyone was close to falling out of their chairs with laughter, Winn received a text from J'onn, or ' _Papa Bear_ ', as he had him in his contacts.

_'We have a slight problem over here, but Astra's got it covered. I just wanted you to know in case we end up needing help, but I know Alex and Kara would leave game night right now if they found out and they deserve a night off. ~ J'onn'_

_'Okay, thanks for the heads up, Papa Bear. Let me know if anything changes. ~ Winn'_

_'Will do. Enjoy game night, Schott. ~ J'onn'_

With that, Winn focused back on their round of Cards Against Humanity.

After a few more rounds, they decided to play a few races in Mario Kart.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It had been more than a few rounds of Mario Kart later when Kara suggested they switch over to watching a movie or a TV show of some sort, sensing that most of them were starting to get tired. Everyone agreed willingly, and Winn piped up, begging to pick what they watched.

He figured that by picking a show or movie with a trans character, he could try to show Kara and Alex that they were safe to come out to each other.

"All right, close your eyes, everybody. I want this to be a surprise," Winn said as he logged onto Netflix and searched up _Queer Eye_.

While everyone's eyes were still closed, he found the episode he was looking for, _'Sky's the Limit'_ because he knew that episode featured a trans man.

"Okay, you guys can open your eyes now," Winn announced, sitting back with a proud smile on his face.

"Queer Eye? I've heard of it but I've never seen it," James commented.

"James, I'm sorry to say this, but you're the family disappointment if you've never seen Queer Eye," Lucy joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, uh, Winn. Are you trying to tell us something here, bud?" James said, patting Winn on the shoulder with a smile.

"You all know I'm bi, right?" Winn asked, looking around at everybody.

"Well, duh, of course we know. We're just joking with you," Lena laughed.

"Wait. Winn is bi??" James asked, jumping up in surprise.

"James Olsen. What the hell?" Lucy asked, incredulous.

"He literally has a bi flag car magnet and has a huge crush on Superman. How did you not know this?" Maggie pointed out.

James squinted for a moment, and then made a face that said ' _yeah, okay. fair enough_ ' and sat back in his chair.

"Okay, can we get on with this now?" Winn asked excitedly.

Alex and Kara, who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, looked more than a little nervous, as they both knew this episode was centered around a trans man.

"Hey, Winn, before we start, we should grab some more snacks from the kitchen. Wanna help me out with that?" Kara asked in an attempt to get him alone to talk to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Winn agreed.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Kara turned to him.

"Winn! What the hell? What are you trying to do here?" Kara worried.

"Kara, calm down. I'm just trying to show you that Alex won't react badly to you being nonbinary," Winn explained calmly as he gathered the snacks. 

Kara nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay, okay. You're right, I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, it's not like Alex is just gonna disown me as her sibling, right? At least, I hope," Kara said, trying to reassure themself.

"Exactly. Now come on, let's get these snacks back so we can start the show," Winn said, smiling.

They walked back into the living room and set the snacks down before sitting back down in their seats.

Not a minute later, Alex piped up.

"Dammit, Kara. You guys forgot the drinks. Come on, Winn," Alex said, getting up from their spot on the couch next to Kara.

"Wait, Alex. Winn just got the snacks. One of us can help this time," Nia told them, about to get up when Alex objected.

"No! I-I mean, um, Winn wants to help. Don't you, Winn?" Alex asked, shooting Winn a look.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Definitely," Winn said, getting back up to follow Alex to the kitchen for drinks.

Once they were both in the kitchen, Alex turned on Winn.

"Seriously, Winn? What are you doing! Wh-what’s your play here?" Alex asked, panicked.

"Relax, Alex. Seriously. I'm only trying to show you that Kara won't have a problem with you being nonbinary," Winn answered calmly, basically repeating what he told Kara.

"Oh, uh, okay. Right. Yeah. It'll be fine, right? I mean, Kara won't hate me for being nonbinary, right?" Alex said, though they still looked visibly nervous.

"Alex, honestly. Everything will be alright," Winn reassured them as he grabbed the last of the drinks and carried them back out to the living room with Alex.

Once they sat back down, Winn pressed play on the episode and they watched.

Everyone in the room was, at some point, emotional as they watched Skyler become the confident man he was meant to be with the help of the Fab Five. That is, everyone but Alex and Kara, who were trying their hardest not to react, fearing that they might let something slip. They both sat stiffly, watching with little to no reaction, and unknowingly making each other more nervous.

Winn could see that his plan was failing miserably, and that nothing he did would be able to get the Danvers to see that coming out to each other would be okay. He resigned himself to finding another way for them to understand that the other wouldn’t hate them when they came out.

Soon enough, the episode was over, and everyone commended Winn on his choice.

"There's, um, there's another show I've started watching; it's called 9-1-1: Lone Star. I mean, if you guys wanted to, we could watch an episode of that," Winn suggested, in a last-ditch effort to get Alex and Kara to loosen up and relax.

"I actually think I'll head out, brother. It's been a long couple of weeks," James said. He stood up and went around the room, giving everyone hugs before he left.

"Yeah, us too. Early shifts tomorrow," Maggie declared as she and Lucy got up from their seats. They gave everyone who remained hugs too before departing hand in hand.

"I believe I should be leaving, too," Lena started, yawning, "I have a lot of work to do at L-Corp tomorrow."

Lena got up and gave Kara, Alex, Winn, and Nia hugs, promising to let Sam and Ruby know that they had all missed them and that they all said 'hi'.

The four of them sat awkwardly for a minute before Kara spoke up.

"Are, um, are you guys going to head out too?" Kara asked, turning to Nia and Winn, because they knew Alex had already planned to stay.

"Well, I mean, we don't have to, if, uh, if you don't want us to. And if you do want us to leave, we can do that, too," Winn said and Nia nodded her agreement.

"No, stay. I mean, like, if you want to," Kara replied, looking to Alex, who nodded.

Nia and Winn nodded their consent.

"Schott, help me clean up while Kara flies Nia to get some pajamas. Then she'll fly you once they're done," Alex instructed.

Everyone nodded. Kara flew out of the window with Nia in their arms so that Nia could grab pajamas from her apartment.

Alex and Winn immediately started cleaning up, but Winn could sense that Alex's mind was elsewhere.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Winn asked carefully.

"I- um. Kara. I think… She was trying to hide her disgust, wasn't she? I mean, why else would she have been sitting that stiff? And why didn't she react? I mean, she would've reacted if she wasn't disgusted, right?" Alex panicked.

"Alex, no, I'm sure Kara wasn't disgusted. Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? There's probably a perfectly logical reason for Kara's non-reaction, okay?" Winn reassured, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders in order to ground them.

"Right. Right. Okay. Okay, you're right. But if she wasn't disgusted, why didn't she have a reaction like everyone else?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Winn lied as he and Alex finished putting everything away.

Kara and Nia returned at that moment, Nia clad in her pajamas and carrying a bag of some stuff she would need the next day.

"Okay, Winn, your turn," Kara said, grabbing Winn and flying him to his apartment.

While they were there, Winn noticed Kara pacing around.

"Kara?" Winn called out.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Kara replied distractedly.

"You okay?" Winn asked, concerned.

"Why didn't Alex react? Oh _Rao_ , she probably hates trans people… oh no. And if she hates trans people, she probably hates nonbinary people too, oh Rao what am I going to do, Winn?" Kara rambled.

"I'd like to point out that I'm trans," Winn countered, just remembering that fact, and trying to get Kara to see reason.

"Well, yeah, but, you're different," Kara said as if it was obvious.

"I- well, okay then, I guess. The point is, Kara, that I can guarantee Alex has no problem with people under the trans umbrella. You'll be fine. You don't automatically have to assume the worst just because Alex didn't react to a trans person on a TV show. I'm ready, by the way," Winn said, emerging from his room in pajamas and carrying a bag.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I-I just, you know I have ADHD right? Have you heard of RSD?” Kara asked.

Winn shook his head. He knew about ADHD but as for the other thing, he had no idea. He had heard Kara talking about it before, but had yet to look it up on Google.

“Well, uh, it’s called rejection sensitive dysphoria and it’s a common trait for people with ADHD, and that’s me. Basically, I react a lot worse when I feel as though someone rejected me,” Kara explained. “Sometimes it physically hurts worse than fighting a horde of dominators.”

“Oh,” Winn said. How was he going to reassure Kara that Alex wouldn’t reject them without outing Alex? Winn opened his mouth but before he could say anything Kara continued.

“It’s just if she does, y’know, hate me, I don’t know what I’ll do. The last time something like this happened I knocked down three abandoned buildings.” Kara sighed, “When I first landed I stayed in my room for weeks, and everyone assumed it was because of Krypton and everything new. Of course, that factored into it, but Clark had just _abandoned me_ with someone else. I know now that’s not the full story, but I didn’t know that at the time. I was crushed. But even then, none of that compares to what I could do if I lost Alex.”

“I can’t say I know exactly what it’s like to feel that way,” Winn started, “but I know that Alex will love you no matter what. I think she’ll be elated that you’ll get to be yourself.” He hoped he had settled enough of their fears.

Kara nodded, “I hope you’re right. I’m probably being silly. I should come out to her soon, right? Get it over with?”

"You're not being silly Kara. And yeah, you probably should. But only if you're ready for that. Come here," Winn said, pulling Kara into a brief hug, "Now let's get back to Alex and Nia."

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

After Kara and Winn had returned, the four of them had set up a couple of air mattresses in the living room. Winn and Nia settled on their own, and Alex and Kara opted to take the couch together.

Alex turned out the light once they knew everyone was settled down and comfortable and wrapped their arms around Kara.

"Goodnight everyone," Kara mumbled, snuggling further into Alex.

"Goodnight" was echoed back by the other three, and silence fell upon the room as they all slipped under the warm blanket of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'd like to do the normal thanks for the hits and kudos! As we said in the last chapter, quarantine school has just ended for us, so hopefully we'll be able to work on this more, which means quicker updates! Also, we're going to stop putting the pronoun/binding reference on this chapter and onwards, unless y'all want us to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeline: October 10 2020**

It had been a few days since Game Night and Winn's impromptu sleepover at Kara's place with Alex and Nia. He decided that if he couldn't make them see reason, he could at least try to make Kara or Alex feel a little less nervous about coming out to each other.

That's how he found himself at Vasquez's locker, stealing the nonbinary pin off of their bag.

"Hey, Schott! You stealin' my pin?" Vasquez asked from right beside Winn, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Uhhh…" was the only thing Winn could manage as he feared for his life.

He regained his senses for only a moment.

"How did you even- _where_?!?!" he sputtered.

"I'm everywhere, Schott. _Everywhere_ . Now, it's obvious that you're attempting to steal my pin, but the question remains _why_?" Vasquez mused, "Wait, let me guess. Is it a plot to get the Danvers to tell each other that they're not cis?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Winn stalled.

"Oh please, I _know_ they're not cis, for the same reasons you figured it out, probably. Please, just- take it, I just want them to say it already," Vasquez said, amused.

Winn nodded before scuttling off with the pin.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Later that day, Winn was in the control center, carrying Vasquez's nonbinary pin when he spotted Kara and Alex. He walked over to them.

"Oh! Hey guys, I uh, I found this nonbinary pin this morning," he started.

At the look of pure panic on both of their faces, he rushed to continue.

"I think it's Vasquez's. One of you guys will probably see them first, would you mind giving it to them for me?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course! I can, um, I can go find them and give it to them now," Kara said, taking the pin and rushing out to find Vasquez.

Winn and Alex stood in the control room, looking at the spot Kara had just vanished from.

"So…" Winn started, "Have you thought any more about coming out to Kara?"

Alex sighed.

"I guess I should do it soon, huh?" they asked, "I mean, she was willing to bring the pin to Vasquez, so… maybe she's at least open-minded, right? Unless, well, unless she secretly hates Vasquez oh my--."

"I don't think Kara would invite Vasquez and their wife to her apartment if she secretly hated them, Alex," Winn pointed out.

Alex glared at him for a second before conceding.

"All right, all right. You're probably right."

Winn nodded, smiling. There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke up again.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Winn repeated questioningly, mildly confused.

"Yes, tonight. I'm gonna come out to her tonight," Alex declared, cementing their decision with a nod before walking off.

"Oh my God, _finally_!" Winn exclaimed under his breath once Alex was out of earshot. He breathed a sigh of relief.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara found Vasquez in one of the training rooms.

"Hey, Vas. Winn found your nonbinary pin somewhere and he asked me to give it to you for him," Kara said.

"Oh, thanks, Kara," Vasquez said as they wiped sweat from their brow.

Kara nodded and turned, about to walk away when Vasquez spoke again.

"Thinking about coming out to Alex at all?" 

"Wh-what, I-I um, I don't- I don't know what you're talking about," Kara stammered.

"Kara, please. I _know_. I'm nonbinary too. And trust me, it's really not that hard to figure out when you've experienced it yourself. Plus, you're a really terrible liar, Kara, I hate to tell you," Vasquez explained.

Kara nodded dumbly.

"Oh, uh, well, I-I guess I should probably do it soon. Get it over with, y'know? Oh, what the hell, t-tonight. I, uh, I'll-- I'll do it tonight," Kara decided.

"Proud of you, kiddo. Let us know how it goes."

"Us?" 

"Winn," Vasquez clarified.

"Oh, right! Uh, yeah, I-I will," Kara nodded in agreement, before turning around and walking off.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

'Tonight' came later than expected after a few criminals with alien tech decided to parade around the city destroying things.

It was around 9:00 PM when they finally got off work. Kara and Alex had agreed to spend time together that night, so Kara flew home while Alex got a few things from their apartment and then picked up the takeout they ordered.

It was about a half-hour later and Alex was pacing nervously in front of Kara's loft.

"Alex? I can see you out there pacing. Are you coming in?" Kara called out from inside.

Alex nodded, taking a few deep breaths before going inside.

Kara was in front of Alex in the blink of an eye, eyeing them worriedly.

"Al? Are you okay?"

Alex nodded again and led Kara back over to the couch, setting their food down on the coffee table before sitting down. Kara took their hand in hers and held it, something Alex knew was a silent show of support.

"I-I just, um, I have something to tell you, a-and I've been kind of, y'know, nervous because I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want to, uh, to face the possibility of you hating me or anything and--" 

"Oh, Alex. I could never hate you. _Ever_. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Kara said softly, pulling Alex into a hug. 

Alex nodded against her, hugging her back tightly before pulling back slightly. They took Kara's hand again, using it to ground them. Kara sat in silence, patiently waiting for Alex to continue.

Alex took a deep, calming breath, sneaking a quick glance at Kara before speaking again.

"I, um, I'm- well, I'm, uh, I'm nonbinary, and, um, I'm not… I'm not a girl, but-but also, I'm not a guy, either," Alex said nervously.

"Oh, Alex. How could I ever hate you for that? I will _always_ love and support you, no matter what," Kara said as she wiped away the stray tear that had made its way down Alex's cheek, "Do you, y'know, want me to use a new name or new pronouns or anything?"

"No, um, A-Alex is fine. Or, um, Al. Al is good too. But, uh, I was hoping you could maybe start using they/them pronouns for me?" 

"Of course, Alex. They/them it is," Kara smiled. "Come here."

Alex let themself be pulled closer by Kara's strong arms, their head coming to rest on her chest.

"I love you. And I'm so proud of you," Kara whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"I love you too, Kar. Thank you," Alex mumbled back, hugging Kara tighter.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, taking comfort in each other's embrace, before Kara pulled back, fidgeting with her hands.

"Kar? Are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at Kara with concern.

"I- um, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just, I _also_ have to tell you something; something that I haven't told you yet for the same reasons as you, but um, I've just, y'know, been debating these past few minutes whether I should just tell you now, or wait, because I um, I don't want to like, take away from your coming out," Kara explained, looking down.

"Kara, look at me. Hey," Alex started, and continued when Kara finally looked up at them, "Tell me. It's not gonna take away from my coming out, I promise."

Kara nodded.

"I, um. It's actually kind of funny, though, because, um, the thing that I have to tell you is, uh, well I'm-I'm nonbinary, too," Kara said, laughing slightly.

Alex looked at them for a moment.

"Wait, really?" they asked.

Kara nodded in affirmation.

"So, you mean to tell me that _both_ of us were terrified to come out to each other this entire time, when in reality we had absolutely nothing to worry about because we're _both_ nonbinary?" Alex laughed.

Kara nodded again, laughing.

"Yeah, it would appear so."

Their laughter died down a minute later, and Alex took Kara's hand.

"So, what about you? Is there a new name that _you'd_ like to be called? Or new pronouns?" 

"Just Kara, or most other nicknames you have for me are fine for now. I've been trying to find a new name for the days I'm more dysphoric, but I haven't quite found one yet, so… and for pronouns, generally she/they is okay, but some days I prefer only they/them. And, um, I think, maybe I'd like to get a binder, y'know, for the days I'm more dysphoric," Kara said, looking over at Alex.

"Okay, Kar. You promise you'll let me know on the days you only want they/them pronouns?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Kara promised.

"Now, as for binders, I'm sure Winn could help you out. He bought me the ones I have. Or, actually, he gave me the website name, we could order some for you right now if you want," Alex suggested.

Kara smiled brightly, grabbing their computer and handing it to Alex, who brought up the gc2b website. They figured out the measurements and then ordered a rainbow half tank binder and a blue full tank binder.

They put the laptop away and sat back, finally picking up their forgotten takeout.

A few moments later, a thought occurred to Kara, and they bumped their foot against Alex's.

"So wait, Winn was helping you?" Kara asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, he was," Alex replied.

"Oh, cool. Me too."

"Yea-- wait, _what_?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, Winn figured it out and then helped me out a bit. And then earlier when I brought the pin back to Vasquez, Vas asked if I had thought about coming out to you, so I guess they knew too, and--"

"Those _little shits_! They were totally plotting for this to happen!" Alex exclaimed.

Realization dawned on Kara not a second later.

"Oh my Rao, they _did_!"

The two of them laughed again, shaking their heads, and went back to eating their takeout.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

By the end of the night, Winn and Vasquez had received texts from both Alex and Kara.

' _Everything went well with Alex. Thank you guys for all your help! :) ~ Kara_ '

' _Coming out to Kara went great! Thanks, guys :) ~ Alex_ '

Both Winn and Vasquez smiled at their phones, glad that everything had worked out for the two dumbass Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here again thanking you for all the support! We'd also like to mention that we're going to be starting another fic relating to this one! It'll be small missing scenes, scenes from other characters POV's, etc. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeline: October 11 2020**

The next day at the DEO, Kara and Alex decided to invite Winn and Vasquez to hang out at Kara's apartment. Winn had accepted readily, but Vasquez said they already had plans for the night.

"Oh, come on Vas, _please_?" Kara begged.

"Kara I told you already, I have plans tonight," Vasquez said.

"Just ditch and hang out with us instead!" Kara suggested happily.

"Kara it's my anniversary," Vasquez told her.

"Well, yeah, but how important is that _really_?" Kara asked.

"It's with my _wife_ of **_five years_ **, so I'd say pretty important."

"Come on, Vas, I'm sure your wife would understand."

"Kara, this is the _eleventh time_ you've tried to get me to ditch work or important events just to 'hang out'. How many times have you ditched super duties to just 'hang out', hmm?" Vasquez countered, mildly annoyed.

Kara only pouted.

"I have work to do, Supergi-- wait," Vasquez paused mid-sentence, getting up and dragging Kara to the nearest closet. 

"Uhh, w-why did you bring me here exactly?" Kara questioned, confused.

"It seemed to be a fitting place for this conversation," Vasquez answered, smirking.

Kara nodded.

"Are you still okay with 'Supergirl'?"

"Oh, um, preferably not, no."

Vasquez nodded before opening the closet door and walking out, followed by Kara a second later.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Winn showed up to Kara's apartment at 5:00 that night with a case of beer. The Danvers had already ordered food (pizza and potstickers, as always, of course). 

Kara rushed to take the beer and set it on the counter before rushing back to give Winn a slightly-too-tight hug that lasted only slightly longer than normal. When they pulled back, they returned to the couch.

"Okay, one night. I just want _one night_ free of your shenanigans," Winn requested.

"Whatever shenanigans do you mean?" Alex asked, smirking.

"Oh I dunno, how about everything you guys have ever done since the day we met?" 

"Oh come on, Winn. We aren't _that_ bad," Kara joked.

Winn snorted.

They started the night off with charades, which got increasingly ridiculous with each round they played. Both Alex and Winn were more than a little tipsy by the time the last round came, and although Kara was still sober due to her Kryptonian physiology, she might as well have been tipsy too.

When it became clear that charades was becoming difficult to continue with, they decided to break out Twister. Winn, in the back of his mind, wondered how that logic made any sense, but he decided to just roll with it.

It didn't take long at all for all three of them to be piled in a heap on the Twister mat. When they got up off the ground, Winn was about to sit the next round out before Kara begged him to keep playing, puppy dog eyes and all. He always did have a hard time telling her no, so of course he caved, earning another big hug from Kara.

A few more rounds later, they finally called it quits after Winn and Alex were sure they'd have at least a couple bruises later.

The three of them flopped back onto the couch after putting the game away.

Alex and Winn were on separate ends of the couch while Kara was sprawled between them, her legs resting in Alex's lap while she leaned against Winn.

"God, you guys are _tiring_!" Winn exclaimed.

Alex and Kara laughed.

Alex flicked on the TV and put on a random Sci-Fi alien movie.

"These things are so inaccurate," Kara mumbled about an hour into the movie.

She was asleep within minutes after that, only waking up once the movie was over.

After Kara woke up, they sat and talked for a while. Eventually, they found themselves in a conversational lull.

Kara piped up after a moment.

"I think I wanna come out to James tomorrow."

"Oh, nice! I'm proud of you, Kara. Any particular reason?" Winn asked.

"Well I mean, he's one of our best friends, so there's that. But also I think I want to change the pronouns in my email signature but I want James to know before I do that," Kara explained.

Winn and Alex nodded in understanding.

"Shouldn't you probably come out to Cat soon too, then?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but… I wanna come out to James before I come out to Cat," Kara said.

"Why?" Alex asked, mindlessly playing with Kara's fluffy pants.

"Because Cat is scary."

Winn nodded in agreement with Kara.

"Yes, well, Kara, she's also kind of in love with you too, so," Alex countered.

"She's _what_?!"

"Kara, seriously, how do you not know these things?"

"I-I don't-- I just-- _why_??" Kara asked, gaping.

"Really, Kara? I mean-- I don't even have words right now," Winn said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kara looked between him and Alex, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Alex only shook their head.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was a few hours later, and the three of them were on the precipice of sleep. Winn had decided to just stay the night because it had been late when they finally realized the time. The Danvers set up an air mattress and put it next to the couch. 

Alex and Kara had settled onto the couch, with Kara laying pretty much on top of Alex. Kara's arm hung down off the couch, her fingers brushing up against Winn's.

At that moment, their phones beeped with a notification. They all picked up their phones to check whatever it was, and all the notifications were the same.

' _You have been added to "Trans Agenda" groupchat by Vasquez_ ' 

Alex, Kara, and Winn smiled at the notification, happy to have a groupchat for trans related things.

They put their phones back down and got comfortable again. Kara laid back down on top of Alex, her head on their chest and Alex's arms wrapped around her. Her arm hung off the edge of the couch again, and she hooked a couple of her fingers with Winn's, holding loosely on to his hand as they all slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's us again, thanking all of you folx for supporting this fic! We've reached the 10k words milestone this chapter!! Also, we've started the extra features fic, so you can check it out if you want!


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeline: October 12 2020-October 13 2020**

  
The next morning, Kara awoke still wrapped up in Alex's arms and holding Winn's hand. They smiled sleepily, snuggling closer to Alex and holding tighter on to Winn's hand. They fell back asleep within minutes.

It was an hour and a half later when Kara awoke for the second time, this time followed closely by Alex and Winn. 

They all got up, got ready for the day and then went out to get breakfast at Noonan's before going their separate ways to work.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara was pacing in front of James' office, trying to work up the courage to come out to him. They stopped right in front of the door and hesitated, debating whether or not they really wanted to go in.

They caught James' eye then, and he motioned for Kara to come in. Kara paused only a second more before heading into the office.

"I have to tell you something," Kara blurted as soon as they were inside with the door closed.

"Okay, go on," James said.

Kara stalled for a minute.

"I, um, I… just wanted to say that… your shirt is fantastic." 

"Um, okay. Thank you. But that's not what you  _ really  _ wanted to tell me, is it?" James asked.

"I-- no, it wasn't. I, um, what I actually came to tell you is that I, uh, I'm nonbinary," Kara said, fidgeting with their glasses and looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I, um… are you sure?"

Kara looked up, their brow furrowed, and nodded silently.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure," they added as an afterthought.

"Well, I just, y'know, you don't really seem like the type."

"I-- what do you mean I don't ' _ seem like the type _ '?" Kara asked, frustrated.

"You know, I mean, like, you're Kara! You're a girl. I mean, you're Supergirl, aren't you? So like, obviously you're a girl then," James explained, as if it were fact.

Kara said nothing. Their face fell and they turned around, walking out of James' office quickly. They didn't stop until they were out of the building and well on their way home. Asking for the rest of the day off hadn't even occurred to them until they were opening the door to their apartment, but by then Kara couldn't bring themself to care enough.

They grabbed their large blue blanket and curled up on the couch, staring off but not really seeing anything. They figured a couple of tears had slid down their cheek but they really couldn't be sure. They only sat there, eyes and ears open but not really seeing or hearing anything.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The day passed by. It was nearing midnight and Kara was still in the same position. They had many texts on their phone from a concerned Winn, but they hadn't been bothered to look at them.

**[Winn Schott 12:03 PM]:** _Have you_ _come out to James yet?_

**[Winn Schott 12:57 PM]:** _ How did it go? _

**[Winn Schott 2:29 PM]:** _ Either it's really busy at CatCo today or it didn't go so well… _

**[Winn Schott 4:16 PM]:** _ Kara are you okay? _

**[Winn Schott 6:32 PM]:** _ Please talk to me, Kara. I'm worried. _

**[Winn Schott 7:48 PM]:** _ Cat said you stormed off this morning without a word. That bad, huh? _

**[Winn Schott 9:01 PM]:** _ Kara, I can't even imagine how awful you must be feeling. Please let me help. Let me be there for you. I wanna be there for you. _

**[Winn Schott 10:08 PM]:** _ If you don't answer soon, I'm coming over. _

**[Winn Schott 11:34 PM]:** _ Okay, I'm coming over now. I'll be there soon. _

Winn opened Kara's door a few minutes before it struck midnight, finding them curled up on the couch. His heart felt like it broke into a million and one pieces at the sight. He walked over to the couch, kneeling in front of Kara and placing his hands where he assumed their knees were.

"Hey, Kar… you okay?" Winn asked softly.

Kara only shook their head. 

Winn stood up, gently pushing Kara over on the couch so he could sit next to them. He sat down and Kara leaned against him, their head coming to rest against his shoulder. Winn wrapped his arm around Kara, his fingers gently playing with a loose tendril of their hair.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Winn having decided it was best to let Kara open up first.

"James didn't take it well…" Kara whispered.

"What did he say?" 

"He asked me if I was sure and when I told him I was, he said I didn't ' _ seem like the type _ ' and then basically said that I must be a girl because ' _ you're Supergirl, aren't you? _ '" Kara said, curling up closer to Winn.

"That  _ idiot _ ," Winn said, "Have you told Alex yet?"

"No. He was mean but if I tell Alex he'd end up in a ditch somewhere." 

"Is it okay if I go have a word with him? I can call Alex to come sit with you," Winn suggested, and at Kara's nod he got up, fishing his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey Alex. I know it's late but Kara hasn't answered their phone all day, so I went to check up on them. I'm at Kara's now. But I, uh, I kind of have to go do something real quick so I was wondering if you could just come and sit with Kara," Winn said.

" _ Why? Are they okay? _ " Alex asked.

"They just seem sad, that's all."

" _ Okay. Be there in ten. _ "

"Okay, Alex will be here in ten. You can tell them what happened then if you want," Winn said after Alex hung up.

Kara nodded.

Alex arrived ten minutes later, immediately going over to Kara and sitting down next to them.

Winn slipped out a minute later after saying that he'd probably be back in a little bit.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Winn drove in silence to James' apartment. His grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white and his jaw was clenched tightly. When he arrived, he knocked loudly on the door.

"Winn, it's past midnight, what are you doing here?" James asked sleepily when he opened the door.

"What the hell, man?!" Winn exclaimed, pushing passed James into the apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"Kara. What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Oh… that."

"Yeah,  _ that _ ," Winn said angrily, "God. You know, I may be tiny but make no mistake I  _ will  _ beat you."

"I-- is she okay?" James asked.

"Are you-- ' _ are they okay? _ ' Of course not, James! Kara stormed out of CatCo without a single word, they went home without asking for the rest of the day off, they curled up under their comfort blanket  _ and  _ they didn't answer their phone all day. Does that sound like they're fucking okay?!?!" Winn fumed.

"I-- no. No, it doesn't," James conceded, frowning.

"Then why the hell did you do it, man?"

"I just-- I  _ like _ Kara, but I-I can't like her like that if she's not a girl," James explained.

"Oh, yes, right, because it's all about you, isn't it?" Winn snapped.

"Winn, you don't understand. I  _ have  _ to be straight. I-I just have to be."

"That doesn't give you justification for why you said what you said," Winn said. His arms were crossed tight against his chest, his jaw clenched shut as he looked down at the ground. 

James sighed.

"You're right. It doesn't. I should go apologize."

Winn nodded, still not looking up.

Just then, Alex burst through the door, looking ready to kill.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN, OLSEN!!!" Alex threatened loudly.

"Woah woah woah, Alex. Alex, calm down. No murder. He was just about to go apologize," Winn said, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder to calm them down and keep them back.

Alex took a few deep breaths as they calmed down from their rage.

"Okay. Okay, that's good. Because, uh, I'm nonbinary too."

James nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. Is-Is Kara still awake? I think I should go and apologize."

"Yeah, they're awake. Just-- before you come over to apologize, just give us like a half-hour, okay?" Alex suggested.

"Okay. I'll, uh, I'll come in about a half-hour, then."

Alex and Winn nodded before heading out the door. When they got outside, Winn paused for a moment.

"There's no other car or motorcycle here. How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I ran. I didn't want to wait for a car or bike to start up. It seemed faster at the time," Alex answered.

"Well come on then. Let's get back to Kara. You didn't leave them alone, did you?" 

"No, I called J'onn before I left. He's with them now," Alex said as they got into the passenger's side of Winn's car.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

They arrived at Kara's apartment no more than fifteen minutes after they left James. Alex and Winn opened the door and stepped inside to find Kara curled up against J'onn. Their head was on his shoulder as they listened to whatever he was talking about. A small smile graced their features and it made Alex and Winn happy to know that Kara was feeling at least a little better.

Winn and Alex went to go sit on the couch with them. Alex sat on the other side of J'onn, who had made space so that they could curl up next to him too if they wanted. Winn sat next to Kara, who had adjusted their position so that they could still lean against J'onn but also be close to Winn and Alex too.

As soon as Kara was comfortable in their new position, they reached out a hand to Alex, who took it and held it in their own, stroking their thumb across the back of Kara's hand. Kara's legs laid across Winn's lap, and Winn took their other hand, intertwining their fingers together. J'onn kept his arm around Kara, whose head still rested against his shoulder.

They all sat and talked about nothing and everything all at once. Kara's small smile became larger and wider as they all worked to cheer them up.

Winn's phone buzzed with a new message then.

**[James Olsen 1:09 AM]:** _ Hey, I'm heading over now. Is that alright? _

Winn showed the text to Kara, who sighed but nodded nonetheless. He shot back a quick response to James before putting his phone back in his pocket.

It was about fifteen minutes until James knocked on Kara's door.

"It's open," Kara called out.

James walked in, and upon seeing Kara, realized the full extent of how his words hurt them.

"Kara, I am so sorry for how I reacted earlier. I-I don't know what came over me and I don't know how I can ever truly make it up to you, but I promise I'll try. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"Thank you, James," Kara started, sitting up, "It means a lot that you were willing to come over at one in the morning just to apologize and try to make things right. I forgive you."

"Thank you. So, we're cool now?" James asked.

"We're cool," Kara agreed, smiling.

"I just realized that I never actually asked what your pronouns are now or if you wanted to go by a new name," James said, mentally kicking himself.

"Oh, um, she/they generally, but sometimes only they/them. For now, just Kara is fine."

James nodded, then turned to Alex.

"What about you?" 

"They/them for me. And just Alex is good," Alex said, smiling.

James nodded again and then yawned. 

"Alright, I think I'm gonna head out now and go back to sleep. Thank you guys for trusting me enough to tell me that you're nonbinary," James said as he moved to give them hugs before leaving.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

After James left, the four of them sat in silence for a few minutes. 

Kara looked between Winn and Alex, who seemed to know what they were thinking about as they both nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time we all tell you something, J'onn," Alex said, "Winn, how about you start this one?"

"Okay, yeah," he started, "Uh, Papa Bear, I'm, uh, I'm transgender, FTM, which you honestly probably already knew, y'know, because you can read minds and all, but I just wanted to officially tell you, because, well, because you're Papa Bear." 

J'onn smiled, his eyes mysteriously misty. He motioned for Winn to give him a hug. Winn got up and moved to stand in front of J'onn, who stood up to give Winn the hug. Winn smiled, returning J'onn's tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," J'onn said as he ruffled Winn's hair.

Winn's grip on J'onn tightened for a moment before he pulled back, eyes watery and smile bright. He sat back down next to Kara and motioned for Alex and Kar to pick up where he left off.

"We, um, we're nonbinary," the Danvers said at the same time.

"I use they/them pronouns and for a name, just Alex or Al," Alex added.

"And I use she/they pronouns for the most part. Sometimes I only use they/them, though. And just Kara is good or, like, most other nicknames I've acquired are also good," Kara stated.

J'onn smiled, pulling the Danvers close to him. He gave them both a kiss on the head before pulling back.

"I already knew, but thank you for telling me. As Winn said, I can read minds," J'onn laughed, "That and every time someone said 'Danvers sisters', the two of you always looked like you were getting stabbed, and believe me I know what you guys getting stabbed looks like."

They all laughed at that.

J'onn got up a moment later, followed by Alex, Kara, and Winn. He pulled the three of them into a big hug, holding each of them close.

"I'm so proud of you three. So proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folxs! We’ve gone back and added a timeline of events, and we are also using a new format for texts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Timeline: October 17 2020-October 20 2020**

It had been a few days since Kara came out to James. Kara knew that they also needed to come out to Cat soon, but they were nervous.

"I'm going to do it soon, I swear, I'm just-- I'm still really nervous about coming out to her," they said to Alex, Winn, and James as they paced around their living room.

"Kara, honestly, you've worked with her for a few years now. You  _ know  _ she won't tolerate anything less than the utmost respect and acceptance," Winn said from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, Kara. She may be scary but she's accepting," James chimed in.

"That and she's gay," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and-- wait what?" James asked.

"Seriously, James? It's pretty obvious."

James shrugged.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I mean, Cat isn't gonna have a problem with me being nonbinary, I'm just working myself up for nothing," Kara said, nodding to themself.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It took another day of planning with Winn and Alex for Kara to gather enough courage to come out to Cat Grant.

They decided that they would do it after almost everyone else had gone home for the day, that way there would be little to no interruptions. Kara figured they would just walk into Cat's office and say it and then answer any questions that might come up. Everything was going to be fine.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next day, Kara's plan crashed and burned. 

It was around midday and the CatCo bullpen was bustling with activity.

"Kiera!" Cat called from her office, looking up from her desks towards Kara, who was standing in the center of the bullpen.

Kara flinched hard at the name, but walked into Cat's office regardless.

As soon as Kara walked into the office and closed the door, Cat, who had noticed Kara flinch, was on her feet.

"What's wrong Kara, tell me  _ right now _ ," Cat demanded, pulling Kara over to the couch.

"I-I um, well, I just-- I, um," Kara stuttered.

"Well spit it out, then," Cat said impatiently.

"I-- I'm nonbinary, and I've been nervous about telling you because I was worried you'd hate me, which I know is completely irrational, but I, um, I planned to tell you later today, but then I-I couldn't hold back the flinch and-and I'm sorry," Kara rambled, their eyes watering.

"Oh, sweetie, no, you're still my favorite. Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to apologize for and-- oh my god I've been calling you 'Kiera' all these years, I'm so  _ sorry _ ," Cat said, her eyes beginning to water as well, as she pulled Kara into her arms.

"Wait, Cat! What about the rule? No crying at work…" Kara asked, alarmed, as they pulled back and quickly tried to wipe away their tears.

"I make the rules, I can break the rules."

Kara calmed down for a moment.

"But if you break the rule, then I'm gonna break the rule!"

"Well, then I guess we're both big rebels, huh?" Cat smiled, pulling Kara back into a hug.

Kara let out a watery laugh and returned Cat's hug.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A few minutes later, James walked in carrying a draft and was met with one of Cat's death glares.

James dropped the draft on the table and backed out of Cat's office as slowly as he could.

As soon as he was out of the office, he ran for his life. Hiding in an empty office, he pulled out his phone and texted Winn.

**[James Olsen 12:37 PM]:** _ Ms. Grant and Kara are in Ms. Grant's office and they're sobbing and there are EMOTIONS and I'm scared. Winn come pick me up and take me to the DEO please. _

**[Winn Schott 12:41 PM]:** _ Really, Olsen? You're scared of emotions? _

**[James Olsen 12:43 PM]:** _ No, I'm scared of Cat Grant. She just tried to murder me with her eyes. _

**[Winn Schott 12:48 PM]:** _ Fine, I'll come pick you up, but just so you know, Lucy and everyone else are going to make fun of you for this forever. _

**[James Olsen 12:50 PM]:** _ Oh thank god, Winn, I thought you were going to leave me here to die. Getting made fun of for the rest of my life is better than getting murdered by Cat Grant, I don't care. _

**[Winn Schott 12:53 PM]:** _ You're so dramatic, Olsen. _

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara and Cat were still in Cat's office. They had calmed down a bit and were now sitting and talking.

"Oh my God, wait, I never asked about your name and pronouns!" Cat exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"Oh! Right! I still go by Kara for now, or if you have any nicknames… most nicknames are fine. My pronouns are generally she/they but sometimes I only go by they/them," Kara explained.

Cat nodded, and they sat there for a moment before Cat remembered something else.

"Oh my God!" Cat gasped.

"What???" Kara asked, worried.

"I named you Supergirl! I- I'm so sorry!" Cat apologized, her eyes watering again.

" _ Whaaaat,  _ noooooo, Cat, I thought we talked about this!"

They both started crying again. 

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A little later, Carter Grant entered CatCo after he was picked up from school. It had been previously arranged for him to come to CatCo as his babysitter was unable to watch him that day.

He walked into Cat's office, playing Animal Crossing on his Nintendo Switch. He didn't look up until he heard a sob coming from the couch.

"Oh. You're both crying. Is everything alright? Actually wait, hold on. Don't answer that yet, let me save my game… Okay, you can answer now," Carter observed, sitting on the couch opposite to his mom and Kara.

Kara and Cat laughed, wiping their eyes.

"Oh, uh, yeah, everything is alright, Carter. We've been in here all day after I came out to your mom at noonish," Kara explained.

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, I, um, I'm nonbinary, so I figured it was something I should let your mom know before I changed the pronouns in my email signature, and also for things like articles," Kara clarified.

Carter nodded.

"So what is your name and pronouns then?" Carter asked.

"She/they pronouns and Kara is still fine," Kara answered.

"And what about Supergirl?"

"What about her?" Kara asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, what's their new name?" Carter asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom. Kara. I have eyes," Carter said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Right. Um, yeah, I haven't actually quite figured that out yet. I'll let you know though," Kara replied.

Carter nodded again before going back to playing Animal Crossing.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next day, Alex decided to go to CatCo to visit Kara for lunch. As they passed Cat Grant's office, they had an idea. They popped their head into the office.

"Hey yo, Grant!" Alex called out, "I'm nonbinary too."

"Pronouns? Name?" Cat asked without looking up.

"They/them and just Alex is fine," Alex replied.

"Great. If you ever say ' _ hey yo, Grant _ ' again, I don't care what agency you're from or who your sibling is, I  _ will  _ have security throw you off of my balcony," Cat threatened.

"You're a cool cat, Grant." 

Alex smirked, walking the rest of the way to Kara's desk and sitting down.

"CAT, PLEASE DON'T KILL ALEX!!" Kara shouted pleadingly.

"Don't worry Kara, your sibling is safe for now, but if they pull anything else, there is a guaranteed certainty that they will be thrown from the balcony," Cat called out.

Kara sighed with relief, and the rest of the lunch visit went by with little fanfare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading! We have a schedule now and are going to be posting chapters every Wednesday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Timeline: October 27 2020-November 3 2020**

A week had passed since Alex's lunch visit to CatCo. Halloween was approaching fast and the Danvers were excited, albeit a little nervous as they both planned to come out to Lena and Sam in the upcoming days.

Alex was headed to Lena and Sam's apartment to visit while Ruby was at school. They were planning to come out to Lena and Sam during their visit at some point.

They parked their car in the parking lot but didn't get out, instead choosing to take out their phone and send a text to the ' _Trans Agenda_ ' groupchat.

**[Alex Danvers 1:06 PM]:** _I'll be coming out to Lena and Sam soon. What if they don't accept it?_

**[Kara Danvers 1:07 PM]:** _Everything's going to be fine, Al, I promise! They're not gonna hate you for being nonbinary._

**[Vasquez 1:09 PM]:** _Seriously Alex, have you SEEN Lena and Sam? They're going to be fine with it._

**[Winn Schott 1:11 PM]:** _I agree with Kara and Vas. You have nothing to worry about Alex._

**[Alex Danvers 1:13 PM]:** _Thanks, guys. You're right. I'll let you know how it goes after._

Alex put their phone back into their pocket and got out of their car, heading up to Lena and Sam's apartment.

They knocked on the door and were almost immediately greeted by the smiling faces of Lena and Sam, who pulled Alex into a big hug.

"It's so good to see you, Alex!" Lena chirped.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever!" Sam added, smiling.

Alex nodded, smiling as they all headed inside.

"So, what's new?" Sam asked as they all sat on the couch.

"Yeah, got any new ladies in your life?" Lena wondered, shooting Alex a wink jokingly.

"No, no I do not," Alex laughed, "What about you guys? How are things going with you and with Ruby?"

"Oh, things are going great! Ruby adores Lena, obviously, and she loves that Lena is a genius that can help her with her homework," Sam smiled, grabbing Lena's hand and intertwining their fingers.

They sat and talked for a while longer, and Alex nearly forgot that they wanted to come out.

"Oh! There is something I did actually want to tell you guys!" Alex remembered.

"Okay, go ahead," Lena prompted.

"I-- well I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm nonbinary and I use they/them pronouns. And I still go by Alex since it's gender-neutral," Alex said.

"Okay, awesome," Sam said, smiling and patting Alex on the back.

"Thank you for telling us, Alex," Lena added.

They talked for just a bit longer before Alex got called away on DEO duty and Lena and Sam had to pick Ruby up from school.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was Halloween and the Danvers were getting ready to start their horror movie marathon. They were sprawled out on the couch, and Kara was snuggled up against Alex, her head tucked up against Alex's neck.

There was a knock on the door, then, and Kara used her x-ray vision to see who it was.

"It's Lena and Sam," Kara said softly to Alex.

"The door's unlocked! Come right in! I'd open it for you, but Kara doesn't want to get up, which means neither can I," Alex called out, laughing.

Lena opened the door and walked in, followed by Sam. Both were laughing at the comment Alex had made.

"So, what brings you here?" Kara asked, turning her head slightly so that they could understand her better.

"Oh, Ruby went out with a few of her friends, so we figured we'd come by and hang out," Sam said, and Lena nodded.

"Alright then. Sit down, make yourselves comfortable. We're just about to start our horror movie marathon," Alex said, gesturing to the TV.

Lena sat down in the armchair next to the couch, and Sam sat in Lena's lap.

They were about to start the first movie when Kara piped up.

"Wait! Actually, before we start the marathon, I wanna tell you guys something!" Kara exclaimed, sitting up and pointing to Lena and Sam.

"Okay, well go on then," Lena prompted.

"I, um, well I just-- please don't hate me," Kara pleaded.

"Don't be silly, Kara. Why would we ever hate you?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Well, uh, okay then. I'm Supergirl but I'm actually not a girl so, um, yeah no please don't call me Supergirl. I mean, I am Super but I'm nonbinary so I'm actually not Supergirl but I _am_ , just not the girl part. I really hope that made sense," Kara rambled.

"Well, we knew one out of two of those things," Lena said, chuckling.

"You knew I was nonbinary?" Kara asked dumbly.

"No, silly, we knew you were Super!" Sam laughed.

"And-and you're okay with that?" 

"With what? You being Super or nonbinary?" Lena asked amusedly.

"Uhhh… both?" 

"One: glasses are a terrible disguise when you're best friends with a genius CEO who happens to be a Luthor," Lena chuckled, "And two: of course we're okay with you being nonbinary! What are your pronouns? Do you want us to call you a new name?" 

"Oh, uh, thanks. She/they pronouns mostly, but some days I only use they/them. And Kara is still fine, or most nicknames are fine too," Kara said.

Lena and Sam nodded.

"Glad that went well, I _told_ you they already knew," Alex chimed in, pulling Kara to lay back down next to them and wrapping their arms around her.

Everyone laughed lightly as they began their horror movie marathon.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

At the end of the night, just as Lena and Sam were about to leave, another thought occurred to Alex.

"So, do you two wanna tell Ruby or should we?" they asked.

"Oh, uh, you guys can tell her if you want, or if you want us to, we can do that too," Sam replied.

"Okay. Why don't you guys stop by in a couple of days with Ruby so that we can tell her?" Kara suggested.

Lena and Sam agreed before leaving Kara's apartment and heading back home to Ruby.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A couple of days later, Sam and Lena went to Kara's apartment with Ruby. They told her that Alex and Kara had something to tell Ruby.

After getting inside Kara's apartment and receiving hugs from both Alex and Kara, they all sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you guys want to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Straight to the point, I see," Alex commented, smiling.

Kara giggled, which earned a light slap on the knee from Alex.

"Yeah, not even any ice cream or anything," Kara joked.

"Anyway," Alex began, "We just wanted to let you know that we're both nonbinary. I still go by Alex, or Al, and I use they/them pronouns."

"And I use she/they pronouns for the most part, but sometimes I only use they/them. And I still go by Kara," Kara added.

"Oh, yeah, that's cool. You guys are like my friends Blue and Ace. You said something about ice cream?" 

Alex and Kara smiled. They got up and gave Ruby a hug before going to the kitchen to get the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! We have most of this fic mapped out at this point!! It's probably gonna end up being 40k words and 30 chapters at the very least, so we've still got a ways to go!


	11. Chapter 11

**Timeline: November 10 2020**

"Situation at the waterfront. Two metas and an angry Almeracian," Winn informed Kara over comms.

The last week had been fairly quiet, with only human criminals needing to be thwarted instead of alien ones. That all changed when the two metas broke out of prison and befriended an Almeracian.

"Anything else I should know, Winn?" Kara asked as they flew to the scene.

"Yeah. The two metas are Livewire and Silver Banshee."

"Lovely."

"Backup should be arriving soon. Alex, Lucy, Maggie, James, and Astra are already en route," Winn stated, swiveling around in his chair.

"Thanks, Winn," Kara said before landing at the waterfront.

_ I know they've got this but what if something happens to them and-- _

"Oh god she just went through like five buildings," Winn yelped, spinning back towards his computer. 

"Alex, ETA?" Vasquez asked.

"We'll be there in five… four… three… two… one… we're here," Alex announced as they all exited the tactical van.

"Alex, don't rush--  _ and _ they rushed in. Fantast-- Lucy! What are you doing?!" Winn exclaimed.

"Well did you want us to help Kara or stand here?" Alex asked as they started in on Silver Banshee with Lucy at their side.

"No, no. Carry on," Winn sighed.

_ My god, they're all gonna give me a heart attack,  _ he thought.

Silver Banshee had been dealt with within a matter of minutes as her screams had no effect on the team, most of whom were wearing enhanced earplugs.

Maggie and James had gone after Livewire, who had been taken down successfully when Maggie blew up a fire hydrant right next to Livewire.

That left the Almeracian, which Astra and Kara had easily taken care of, but not before it had landed a few more rough blows on Kara.

Winn winced, silently thanking any gods that may have been listening that Kara was indestructible to most things.

The team escorted the metas and the Almeracian to the containment van.

"Hey, Lucy! Try not to free this one and let it go this time, yeah?" Kara called out, pointing to the Almeracian.

Lucy made a face and stuck her tongue out at Kara, making the superhero laugh.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Back at the DEO, the team debriefed the mission with J'onn, Vasquez, and Winn.

J'onn and Vasquez commended them on a job well done, while Winn stayed silent. He looked off in Kara's direction, and although he had known that they were fine, he still appreciated being able to see for himself that they were.

"Mr. Schott, do you have anything to add?" J'onn asked.

"Oh, uh, great job guys. Hopefully, we can keep Livewire and Silver Banshee locked up this time."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

J'onn and Vasquez filed out of the room, followed a second later by Winn, who had paused to look at Kara once more. He gave them a smile and a wave before turning and heading back to the control center.

Lucy and Maggie left next, stating that they both had other business to attend to. The other three left soon after to get paperwork done or take care of superhero duties.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A little while later, Kara and Alex met Astra in the breakroom. 

"Hello Little One, Brave One," Astra greeted.

"Hi Aunt Astra," Kara smiled.

Alex waved.

"So, do you maybe want to go on a walk or something? It's nice out," Kara offered, "Alex and I were just about to head out and we wanted to see if you'd like to join us."

"That sounds lovely," Astra agreed, and they all walked out of the breakroom.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Astra, Alex, and Kara were walking to a park near the DEO base when Kara had an idea.

They pulled out their phone and signaled for Alex to do the same without Astra noticing.

**[Kara Danvers 3:27 PM]:** _ Come out now?? _

**[Alex Danvers 3:28 PM]:** _ Yeah, sure if you're okay with it, Kar. _

**[Kara Danvers 3:30 PM]:** _ Okay. I wanna go first. _

Alex nodded almost imperceptibly, putting their phone back in their pocket. Kara did the same.

Five minutes had passed, and Kara showed no signs of speaking up anytime soon.

**[Alex Danvers 3:36 PM]:** _ You don't have to do this if you don't want to. _

**[Kara Danvers 3:38 PM]:** _ No I want to do it. _

**[Alex Danvers 3:39 PM]:** _ Okay. _

They put their phones away again and they looked up at the city as they walked.

Another five minutes had passed, and still, Kara hadn't said a word.

**[Alex Danvers 3:45 PM]:** _ Kara, do you want me to leave so you two can talk alone? Is that it? _

**[Kara Danvers 3:46 PM]:** _ NO! Absolutely not. You're staying. I'm gonna do it. Right now. _

Alex put their phone away and subtly reached for Kara's hand, giving their fingers an encouraging squeeze.

"Aunt Astra, I have something important to tell you," Kara said tentatively.

"Sure, Little One, what is it?" Astra asked.

"I'm-- I'm nonbinary. I'm not a girl, but I'm not a boy either and, um, I use she/they pronouns but some days I only use they/them." 

"Of course, Little One. Whatever you want or need to make you comfortable, then do it. Now, what was this important thing you wished to tell me?" 

"Oh, I, uh… that-- that  _ was  _ the, um, the important thing," Kara spluttered, mouth agape.

"Rao, earthlings are so primitive," Astra remarked.

Kara nodded, still slightly in shock.

"Great, so umm, Astra. Ditto to what Kara just said, except I only use they/them pronouns," Alex said casually.

"Okay," Astra acknowledged.

They continued their walk in relative silence, and upon reaching the park, sat down and talked for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! We are going to post a chapter tomorrow too, but wanted to post one today as well. Happy nonbinary peoples day, everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Timeline: November 24 2020**

It was two days before Thanksgiving, and the Danvers were shopping for what they needed and preparing what could be prepared ahead of time. They were accompanied by Maggie and Lucy, partially because Maggie felt bad about Lucy pestering the Danvers for an invite, and partially because all four of them were well aware that the Danvers were a mess at the best of times, but in the kitchen they were absolute disasters.

Alex, Kara, Lucy, and Maggie were at the grocery store, picking up everything they needed for Thanksgiving. First, they grabbed the things they needed for stuffing, which consisted of onions, celery, parsley, rosemary, sage, butter, broth and bread.

Next, after Kara's incessant begging, they had all decided to pick up the ingredients for a chocolate cream pie. For the crust, they needed Oreos and butter. They needed granulated sugar, whole milk, eggs, cornstarch, and semi-sweet chocolate for the chocolate pudding filling. For the whipped topping, they needed heavy whipping cream and powdered sugar.

After that, they went around the store grabbing everything else they needed, which included things for gravy, casseroles, rolls, and of course, the turkey.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

After their shopping trip, Alex, Kara, Maggie, and Lucy headed back to Kara's apartment to prepare whatever could be prepared beforehand. Kara put on some happy, upbeat music and the four of them got right to work.

They started with the stuffing, which took a total of two and a half hours, during which Maggie had apologized multiple times for Lucy annoying Alex until the two of them got an invite to Thanksgiving.

"Maggie, really, you don't need to worry about it," Alex said, "You guys were going to get an invite anyway."

"I know," Maggie sighed, "I just-- I know that Lucy can sometimes be especially annoying when she's being a little shit."

"You still love me, though!" Lucy chimed in, smirking.

Maggie sighed dramatically.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she chuckled.

Alex and Kara laughed at their antics.

After the stuffing was done, they decided to make the gravy and a casserole.

It began to get hot in Kara's loft not too long after, so Kara went around and opened up all of the windows. Both Kara and Alex were wearing a binder that day, so it was especially hot in the kitchen for them.

They began making the gravy, which took about fifteen minutes, and after that was done, they made the casseroles, which varied depending on the type.

Finally, they made the chocolate creme pie, which took a total of six hours and twenty minutes. Everything else would have to wait until Thanksgiving day.

During those six hours, Kara danced happily throughout the kitchen and the rest of the loft. They even managed to get Alex, Maggie, and Lucy to join them in dancing.

Once the pie was done, the four of them stored everything in the freezer and went to go sit on the couch and surrounding chairs. Alex and Kara took their usual place on the couch, while Maggie and Lucy took a spot in the armchair.

Alex and Kara shared a look, communicating without words. At the end of their silent conversation, they both nodded and turned back to Maggie and Lucy.

"So, there's something we both want to tell you," Kara started, bumping their shoulder against Alex's.

"Yeah. And we wanted to tell you guys before Thanksgiving, so… what better time than now, right?" Alex added.

Lucy and Maggie nodded, a gesture for the Danvers to continue.

"Well, uh, we just wanted to let you know that we're both nonbinary," Kara said.

"Alright. Pronouns? Do you guys want to go by new names or anything?" Maggie asked.

"I use they/them pronouns, and I still go by Alex for a name, or I also go by Al. Whichever is fine," Alex responded.

"And I, for the most part, use she/they pronouns, but some days I only use they/them. As for a name, Kara is still fine, or most other nicknames people have given me. I'll let you guys know if I ever find a name I want to use on the days I'm more dysphoric," Kara stated.

"Okay, cool. Thank you both for telling us," Maggie said, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Lucy remembered something.

"Oh! Kara, if you want some way to tell us what days are acceptable for using she/her pronouns, but you don't always want to have to physically tell us, you could always use something like a pink bracelet," Lucy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Well, I once-- I mean, um, I had this genderfluid friend back in college who used to use bracelets. They wore different colored bracelets to signify which pronouns were acceptable to use. For them, they/them was acceptable most days, but some days they also used she/her or he/him, so they used colored bracelets to let people know without actually voicing it," Lucy explained.

Maggie glanced suspiciously at Lucy before deciding not to question her about it right then. She chimed in with her own addition to Lucy's explanation.

"Oh, yeah, I knew someone who did that back in college too. A couple of friends I have now use a similar system as well."

Realization dawned on Kara, and they nodded for Lucy to continue.

"So, I was thinking that if you want to let us know what pronouns we can use, but don't want to have to keep voicing it, you could just wear a simple rubber pink bracelet. And yes, I know Alex, ' _ but it might get recognized when they're a hero _ '. Simple. Just get a metal one too. They already have to change anyway," Lucy finished.

Kara nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea, Lucy. Thank you."

"Anytime, Kara."

They all sat for a little while longer, talking about nothing in particular, until it started to get late, and Maggie and Lucy said goodbye and headed home, promising to return for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled updates! Thanks for tuning in, and we hope to see y'all again next week!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // transphobia (misgendering, deadnaming, etc.), homophobia, panic attacks

**Timeline: November 26 2020**

It was Thanksgiving day, and Alex and Kara waited excitedly for their guests to show up. J'onn and Astra were the first to show up, having flown over to Kara's loft. James and Winn were next to arrive. The four of them had automatically gotten invited to Thanksgiving, since none of them had anyone else to spend it within National City.

The next to arrive were Maggie and Lucy, the latter of whom had annoyed Alex into getting an invite, although they both would've been invited anyway. After Maggie and Lucy had shown up, Cat arrived shortly after. She had been invited by Kara since Carter would be with his dad for Thanksgiving.

The last to arrive was Eliza, who had flown into National City from Midvale.

Lena, Sam, and Ruby had been invited, but they already had plans for the day. Brainy and Vasquez had to work, so Nia and Vasquez's wife Erin joined them at the DEO.

The Danvers planned to come out to Eliza during dinner, so they were understandably nervous throughout the day.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

They were all sitting around the table, eating their food, and talking happily. Alex and Kara were quieter than everyone else, and they fidgeted in their chairs.

"Girls? Are you okay? You two have been quiet this entire time," Eliza noticed.

Alex and Kara flinched almost unnoticeably. 

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, we're fine," Alex dismissed, stuffing a piece of turkey into their mouth.

"Um, actually, Eliza, there is something that we wanted to tell you today," Kara said, stabbing their food with their fork.

"Alright, go on, girls," Eliza prompted.

The two younger Danvers tensed up again.

"That's, um, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Alex stated, looking down at their plate, jaw clenched.

Kara nodded along silently. Eliza looked confused until Alex spoke up again.

"We're, uh, we're actually not… um, what I'm trying to tell you is that we're not-- we're not girls," Alex continued.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Eliza asked.

"We're both nonbinary," Kara blurted, "We're not, um, we're not girls, but we're not guys either. I use she/they pronouns most of the time, but some days I only use they/them. Alex exclusively uses they/them pronouns."

It was silent for a few moments, and Alex subtly grabbed Kara's hand, squeezing it in a silent ' _ thank you _ ' for picking up where they had left off.

The silence dragged on, and Alex and Kara were starting to fill with dread.

"Please… please say something, Mom," Alex quavered, still holding onto Kara's hand and looking down at the table.

"No. No, you're both girls. I-- I can't believe you, Alexandra. First, you made Kara reveal herself as Supergirl and-and now what? You're passing the gay onto her too? Why, Alexandra? Why can't you just let your sister have a normal life?" Eliza chided.

Kara said nothing. They dropped Alex's hand and stood up, leaving the room. They retreated into their bedroom, away from Eliza and everyone else's shocked faces. It was simply too much for them.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Back out in the dining room, J'onn, Cat, and Astra stood up, facing Eliza.

"I think maybe you should leave," J'onn suggested, unable to hide a slight bite in his tone.

"We'll escort you out," Astra said, voice like ice.

Cat said nothing, instead merely glaring daggers in Eliza's direction.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Alex sat there at the dining room table, trembling. They vaguely recognized that J'onn, Astra, and Cat had removed Eliza from the loft, and that Winn and James had gone to check on Kara, but beyond that, it felt like they were drowning.

From the moment Eliza had opened her mouth, Alex had been worried about Kara, for they knew that any sort of rejection from her would've triggered Kara's RSD. After getting deadnamed by Eliza, on top of being anxious, Alex had begun to spiral.

They'd been afraid to show it when Eliza was still in the room, but now they were unable to stop shaking. Their breaths came in labored, ragged gasps, tears streamed down their cheeks in rapid rivulets, and they felt tingly and nauseous.

A second later, they vaguely felt Maggie and Lucy's presence on either side of them.

"M-M-M-Maggie… L-L-Lucy… h-help," Alex stammered, their voice small.

"Shhh, it's okay, Al. It's a panic attack. You need to try to breathe, can you do that?" Maggie soothed, "Here. Come here."

Maggie gently pulled Alex away from the table and into her arms, before slowly guiding them over to the couch. She signaled for Lucy to go get a glass of water.

"Is that a little better?" Maggie asked softly, just as Lucy came back with the glass of water.

Alex shook their head vehemently, choking on a sob as they fell back into Maggie's arms.

Lucy took a seat on the opposite side of Alex, placing a warm hand on their back and rubbing it in soothing motions.

"Here, Al, focus on my breathing, okay? Focus on it and try to copy it, yeah?" 

Alex nodded, clutching Maggie tighter. Maggie breathed in and out slowly, taking deep breaths each time.

It took a couple of minutes, but Alex's breathing finally returned to normal and they no longer felt like they were going to throw up. They still felt mildly tingly, but their shaking had gone down to mere trembles. Tears still rolled down their cheeks, but their body was no longer wracked with sobs.

"Al? Are you feeling a little better now?" Lucy asked softly.

Alex nodded, pushing out a long, shaky breath and reaching for the glass of water. They took a big gulp of it before leaning back on the couch, only to sit up straight a second later.

"Kara. Is-- are they okay?" 

"Winn and James went in to check on them. They want to be alone right now. Winn will check up on them again in a little bit. I'm sure when he does he'll take you with him," Maggie responded, lightly rubbing Alex's back.

Alex nodded, "Okay. Yeah. Okay."

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Right after Kara had walked out of the room, Winn and James looked at each other and decided to follow them to make sure they were okay; at least, as okay as they could be.

Winn and James waited outside of Kara's bedroom for a minute before going in. They found Kara sitting up against their headboard, knees tucked up to their chest.

"Hey Kar," Winn called out softly.

"Go away," Kara sniffed.

"Kara, please. We just wanna help. We know how bad you must be feeling right now," James said.

"No. You don't. You don't know how it fucking feels. You-- I-- you’re just like Eliza, James!! And-and Winn-- if you hadn't forced us to come out in the first place none of this would even be happening right now! So please, just… go. Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone…" Kara stormed, their voice dying and breaking off at the end.

"Okay. We'll go, but we won't be far. I'll come back to check on you in a little while," Winn said, heading out of Kara's bedroom. James followed right after, softly closing Kara’s curtain as he went.

Kara sniffled as silent tears rolled down their cheeks. They pulled their knees up closer to their chest and leaned their head back against their headboard, letting out a quiet sob.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Almost as soon as J'onn, Astra and Cat had gotten Eliza outside, they had started reprimanding her for her reaction and the things she'd said.

"They are your  _ children _ ! You're human! Aren’t supposed to love them and support them and accept them no matter what?! How could you even  _ think  _ about saying those things to them?!" Astra fumed.

"Alex and Kara didn't  _ choose  _ this for themselves, it's who they are. It's just as much a part of them as anything else. It's not something they can turn on and off or change at will," Cat said, her voice calm. However, if looks could kill, Eliza would've dropped dead.

"How could you just  _ forget  _ about all of the amazing things those kids have done and about how incredible they are, just because they told you that they're nonbinary and use different pronouns now??" J'onn asked, incredulous.

"I just-- I can't believe my  _ daughters _ would--"

"Children," Cat cut in sharply, anger radiating off her in waves.

They all spent the next couple minutes arguing with Eliza and trying to get her to see reason.

James burst through the door then.

"Listen here, Eliza. You do  _ not  _ get to talk to  **_Alex_ ** like that. You don't get to talk to Kara like that either. Neither of them deserve that, and neither of them made the other one do anything they didn't want to. They're both adults, and they're not nonbinary to spite you. They just happened to figure out more about themselves. If you can't accept that, then you need to leave," James scolded.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Back inside Kara's loft, Maggie and Lucy still sat on the couch with their arms wrapped around Alex.

Winn and James had come out of Kara's room a few minutes prior. James immediately ran outside to join Astra, J'onn, and Cat. Winn had simply stood there for a minute before sitting on the armchair.

Lucy pulled out her phone.

**[Lucy Lane 4:52 PM]:** _ How are they? _

**[Winn Schott 4:54 PM]:** _ Not great. They're angry. They want to be left alone for a little while. I'm gonna go check on them again in a bit though if Alex wants to join me. _

**[Lucy Lane 4:55 PM]:** _ Yeah, Alex would probably like that. They're worried about Kara.  _

**[Winn Schott 4:56 PM]:** _ Yeah. I am too.  _

**[Winn Schott** **4:58 PM]:** _If you and Maggie want to go outside and yell at Eliza with everyone else, I'll sit here with Alex. I didn't plan on leaving either of them alone, and I'm too angry at Eliza to be able to get anything coherent out if I did go down there._

**[Lucy Lane 5:00 PM]:** _ How did you know I wanted to yell at Eliza? _

**[Winn Schott 5:01 PM]:** _ I know you, Lucy. You're fiercely protective of these people and I can see how angry you are. _

**[Lucy Lane 5:02 PM]:** _ Thanks, Schott.  _

Winn simply nodded as Lucy got up, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm gonna go down and give Eliza a piece of my mind. You're welcome to join me if you want. Winn will sit with Alex," Lucy whispered to Maggie.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute or two," Maggie said.

Lucy nodded before leaving Kara's loft.

Maggie was silent for a moment before speaking softly to Alex.

"Hey, Al. Will you be okay if I go outside with everyone else who's trying to talk some sense into Eliza? Winn will stay here and sit with you and in a little bit you guys can go check on Kara."

Alex nodded, sniffling.

"Okay," Maggie said softly, squeezing Alex once more before getting up and going outside. 

Winn made his way over to the couch and sat next to Alex.

"Hey," Winn whispered, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex echoed.

"How are you doing?" Winn asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Not great, all things considered. I mean, it hurts, obviously. It hurts a lot. But what's worse for me is that she hurt  _ Kara _ . I guess-- I mean, she was fine when I told her I was gay, so I figured she'd be fine with this too. Or at the very least, I thought she'd accept us even if she didn't really understand."

Winn only nodded, letting Alex lean on him.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was a little while later. Everyone else had gone home at Winn's suggestion so as not to overwhelm Kara. Alex and Winn were still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, do you wanna go check up on Kara now?" Winn asked.

Alex nodded and got up off the couch, followed by Winn.

They entered Kara's bedroom and found them listening to a cheesy upbeat song on repeat. Tear tracks still stained their cheeks.

"Hey, Kar. Are you feeling any better?" Winn wondered.

Kara shrugged, turning off their music.

"I guess maybe a little bit. Hey, um, I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier. I just-- I was so overwhelmed, and I-I couldn't deal with… anything, really, and it just-- it resulted in anger. I'm sorry," Kara tried to articulate how they felt.

"It's okay, Kar. I understood. You just needed time," Winn sympathized. 

Kara nodded, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Alex and Winn from their spot on the bed.

"Can we, um, can we just… not, um, talk or anything and just cuddle? Please?" Kara pleaded.

"Of course, Kar," Winn agreed.

"Yeah," Alex said, sniffling.

Alex and Winn got settled on the bed. Winn ended up behind Kara, his arms wrapped tightly around them as they leaned back against him. Alex ended up snuggled into Kara's arms, their head resting against Kara's shoulder, tucked into the crook of Kara's neck.

None of them said anything, simply taking in the comfort they all brought each other.

A few minutes later, Kara remembered something.

"Oh Rao, I still need to apologize to James!" they exclaimed, trying to push themselves off of the bed.

"Text him tomorrow, Kar. He understands. Let's just focus on you and Alex tonight. You two are what's important right now," Winn mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Kara.

Kara contemplated for a second before settling back down, pulling Alex closer and snuggling further into Winn's embrace.

Not long after that, both Alex and Kara were fast asleep, having been drained by the day's events. Winn stayed up, keeping an eye on the two of them.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A bit later, Winn's phone beeped with a new message from J'onn.

**[Papa Bear 8:49 PM]:** _ How are Alex and Kara doing? _

**[Winn Schott 8:53 PM]:** _ As well as they can be given the current situation. They're holding in there. Don't worry, Papa Bear, I'm making sure they’re ok. Well, as ok as they can be. _

**[Papa Bear 8:55 PM]:** _ I trust that you are. I just worry about them, especially after what happened today. _

**[Winn Schott 8:58 PM]:** _ Yeah. You can stop by, y'know, if you want to see them for a few minutes. They're both asleep, but if you wanted to, the offer is there. _

**[Papa Bear 9:00 PM]:** _ Thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes. _

Winn smiled and set his phone back down.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Exactly two minutes later, J'onn arrived at Kara's loft. He entered Kara's room quietly and kneeled down beside the bed. He noticed that Winn had fallen asleep in the few minutes between their conversation and when he had arrived just a minute ago.

He smiled down at his space kids, taking in the way they all drew comfort from being cuddled up together. He thought they looked almost peaceful, even though Kara and Alex both still had tear tracks staining their cheeks and Winn looked protectively concerned even in his sleep.

He knew that everything would be okay as long as they had each other. 

He got up a moment later, giving each of them a small kiss on the head before leaving and heading back to his apartment for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are once again thanking y'all for reading! We're going to be posting another extra feature Saturday (Chocolate's birthday)! It's the first chapter Chocolate wrote solo. We'll see you all then!


	14. Chapter 14

**Timeline: November 30 2020**

It had been a few days since the Thanksgiving fiasco. Kara and Alex hadn't done much since then, having only stopped into work a couple of times for no more than an hour. They both mostly stayed curled up under Kara's blue blanket on the couch in Kara's loft.

Kara had texted James the day after Thanksgiving to apologize for what they had said to him. He had been more than understanding and incredibly forgiving, and it was almost enough to make Kara start crying again.

J'onn had told them both that they didn't need to do much and Cat had threatened to fire Kara if she saw them in the office for more than an hour throughout the week.

Astra had been taking care of all Super duties for the past few days, and Maggie and Lucy had been covering at the DEO for Alex.

Winn had tried to be with the Danvers at Kara's loft as much as he could, but the DEO did still occasionally need him. Still, he stayed with them as much as possible, needing to make sure they were both doing as okay as they possibly could be, given their current situation. Even on the days he couldn't be there, he had gone over after work and stayed with them through the night.

Everyone who was even remotely close to the Danvers could tell that something was wrong, but only the people at Thanksgiving knew exactly what it was. Lena, Sam, and Ruby had been briefly filled in, but they had not been given any full details.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Nia could tell that something had happened at Thanksgiving that had greatly upset Alex and Kara. She didn't know what had happened, but she was determined to try to make the two of them feel better, if only for a day.

She decided that she would plan a day to take Alex and Kara out to do something fun and hopefully take their minds off of whatever was bothering them, at least for a few hours.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Alex and Kara had stopped by the DEO for a little while to grab a few things and visit with J'onn and Winn. They had also said hi to Maggie, Lucy, and Vasquez while they were there.

Just as they were about to head back to Kara's loft, Nia stumbled into the DEO, almost bumping into the two Danvers.

"Oh! Hi Kara, Alex!" Nia chirped, "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Of course, Nia!" Kara smiled, although it didn't quite reach their eyes.

The three of them walked into an empty training room so that they wouldn't be bothered.

"So, what's up, Nia?" Alex asked.

"Oh, well, I've noticed that you guys have been sad ever since Thanksgiving. I don't know what happened, but I, uh, I planned a day to make you not sad!" Nia bubbled.

Alex and Kara hesitated. They looked at each other, trying to gauge the other's reaction to see if they wanted to do whatever Nia had planned for them.

Nia's face fell a little bit, and she rushed to continue, backing up on the offer a bit.

"Oh, I mean, it's totally okay if you don't wanna go. It's completely fine. I didn't even really think or ask first or anything and--" 

"No!!" The Danvers interrupted.

"No, no, no. I mean, of course, we'd love to join you, Nia!" Kara reassured. 

Nia's smile returned with Kara's reassurance.

"Oh, okay! I just-- y'know, you both hesitated and I guess I took that to mean you guys didn't really want to go but didn't want to tell me outright or anything," Nia rambled.

"Oh, no, it wasn't anything like that. We just, um, it's just been a rough couple of days," Alex explained.

Nia nodded sympathetically.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Kara asked.

"I figured I'd take you two to an amusement park!" Nia exclaimed happily.

"Today?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay with you guys."

Alex and Kara shared another glance before smiling and turning back to Nia, nodding.

"Alright then, let's go!" Nia beamed.

The Danvers chuckled, letting Nia drag them out of the DEO.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Nia, Alex, and Kara arrived at the closest amusement park not long after they departed from the DEO. Nia had immediately dragged them on some of her favorite rides.

They all ate a lot of junk food, including cotton candy, fried dough, and Dippin' Dots, all of which were insisted upon by Kara and Nia.

As the day went on, the three of them had a lot of fun, and Alex and Kara even managed to almost forget about Thanksgiving. That is, until Nia had pointed out a ride, asking if they wanted to make that their last one before they went home, as it was starting to get late.

"Hey, look! It's the teacups! Do you guys wanna go on that one before heading home?" 

Alex and Kara looked at each other sadly. The teacups had been their favorite ride as kids, tied only with the Tilt-A-Whirl. Kara loved the teacups because they could go really fast, and Alex loved the ride because the experience differed each time; sometimes it was slower and calmer, and other times it was fast and insane. Anytime Eliza had taken them to any sort of fair or amusement park, the two of them had always gone on the teacups multiple times, at least until Kara had accidentally ripped one of the spinning wheels straight off the ride after getting too excited.

Nia noticed the silent exchange and the Danvers' change in demeanor.

"Did-did I say something? Are, um, are you guys okay?" Nia asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, Nia, you didn't say anything wrong. We just-- well, this used to be our favorite ride as kids, whenever Eliza would take us to an amusement park. And, um, what happened at Thanksgiving, it, uh, it had to do with Eliza, so the teacups kind of brought Thanksgiving back into our minds," Kara explained, frowning.

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?" Nia offered, taking a seat at a nearby table.

Alex and Kara followed her to the table, seating themselves on the bench opposite her. They glanced at one another for a moment before ending their silent conversation with a nod.

"Yes, we do actually, but first we should probably tell you something," Alex said.

Nia nodded, but stayed silent, waiting for them to continue.

Kara and Alex looked at each other, trying to decide which one of them would be the one to say it.

"Are one of you guys gonna tell me, or are you just going to sit there?" Nia asked impatiently. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh. Right," Kara said, "Alex, you wanna do it this time?" 

Alex glanced back at Kara before nodding and turning towards Nia.

"So, um, Kara and I are both nonbinary. I use they/them pronouns, Kara uses she/they mostly, although some days they prefer only they/them."

"Thank you for telling me. Do either of you go by a new name or anything?"

"Oh, um, no. I still go by Alex, and Kara, at least for now, still just uses Kara, until they potentially find a name they wanna use on days they feel more dysphoric. They also will accept most nicknames," Alex explained.

"Okay. Is there anyone I can't use your pronouns in front of? I don't want to out either of you."

Alex and Kara thought for a moment.

"Umm, just Brainy, M'gann, my mom Alura, Clark, and Lois. But mostly just Brainy, since we don't come in contact with everyone else on a regular basis," Kara replied.

Nia nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So is that why you two have been sad since Thanksgiving? I'm guessing you came out to Eliza and it didn't go so well?" Nia assumed.

"Yeah, that's, um, that's exactly what happened," Alex confirmed, their voice thick with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine how you guys must be feeling," Nia said. 

She reached out, grabbing Alex's and Kara's hands with her own.

"Yeah, it, um, it was bad. The past couple of days have been rough," Kara added sadly.

Nia frowned, feeling bad for her friends, and squeezed their hands in a silent show of support.

"Well, regardless of what Eliza may think about you being nonbinary, you have me in your corner. And you have the rest of the SuperFriends too. Always," Nia reassured.

Kara and Alex smiled, returning the gentle pressure that Nia's hands applied to theirs.

"So, should we get out of here?" Nia asked, and at Alex and Kara's nods, continued, "Did you guys at least have fun today?"

"Yeah, we did," Kara smiled, "Thanks for dragging us out here."

"Anytime," Nia beamed.

With that, Nia and the Danvers made their way to the amusement park exit. Nia was simply happy that she had managed to make Alex and Kara genuinely smile for the first time since probably Thanksgiving.

Before leaving the park, they had stopped once more to get Kara some cotton candy, but only because they begged. Neither Nia nor Alex wanted to be subject to a pouting Kara. Plus, it put another smile on Kara's face, and that was all either of them could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to thank y'all for reading!! We hope to see everyone next week!


	15. Chapter 15

**Timeline: December 5 2020-December 7 2020**

It had been nine days since Thanksgiving and five days since Nia had taken it upon herself to try to bring the Danvers a little cheer. Both Alex and Kara had returned to work full time a day or two after Nia had taken them to the amusement park. Everyone had been happy to see the Danvers return to work, and had been especially happy to note that they both seemed to be in much better spirits than they had been previously.

Kara was in the CatCo bullpen, catching up on work and occasionally talking to their coworkers. They had been feeling particularly dysphoric that day, which had caused them to be quieter and less sunny than usual. They were always extremely glad on days like these that wearing a binder didn't cause them any discomfort due to their Kryptonian physiology.

Cat picked up on it, obviously; she really wouldn't consider herself such a good boss if she didn't know as much as she possibly could about her employees, especially the ones she liked more than others.

"Blinding ray of sunshine that pretends to be a person!" Cat called out from her office, looking in Kara's general direction.

Kara looked around the office momentarily, before finally looking back towards Cat. 

They pointed a finger at themself in question.

"Who, me?" they asked, as if it hadn't been obvious already.

"No, I was talking about Snapper. Of course you. Now, chop-chop," Cat said impatiently.

Kara scrambled into Cat's office, wondering what their boss needed them to do.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" 

"Oh, cut it with the 'Ms. Grant' crap, you know you can call me Cat," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Right," Kara nodded, "So, what was it that you needed?"

"Sit," Cat instructed, gesturing to the couches right in front of Kara.

Kara sat down, and waited for Cat to continue.

"I just wanted to have a little chat about your frequent out-of-office adventures."

"Oh, Ms. Grant, I--"

"No. No, no. They are inevitable, I know that much. All I ask is that you try to let me know when you go out instead of simply disappearing all the time," Cat requested.

"Of course," Kara agreed.

"Otherwise, if you just disappear, how am I to know if you've gone to save a kitten from a tree or if you're just hungover."

"Well, actually, I can't really get drunk, so…" 

"Right, right. That's beside the point," Cat dismissed.

Kara nodded, pausing before speaking up.

"Are you going to call me that full thing every time?" they asked curiously.

"No, I'll shorten it to 'Sunny Danvers'. Your sibling will be 'Dumbass Danvers'."

"Oh, but, um, Alex doesn't really need a nickname," Kara pointed out.

"No, I know. It's just fun to call them a dumbass," Cat smirked.

Kara chuckled, and their phone beeped then, alerting them to a new message. They smiled brightly as they saw Winn's name on the screen.

**[Winn Schott 12:37 PM]:** _ Hey sunshine! We need you down at the DEO :) _

**[Kara Danvers 12:37 PM]:** _ Be there in a flash! _

**[Winn Schott 12:38 PM]:** _ Wrong superhero, don't you think, sunshine? :) _

Kara grinned, laughing lightly. They stood up from the couch, putting their phone back in their pocket.

"Duty calls. I'm needed elsewhere at the moment," Kara informed.

Cat simply nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

Kara turned, leaving the office. They ducked into an alleyway outside of the CatCo building, changing into their super suit before flying off towards the DEO.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara arrived at the DEO a few minutes later, spotting Winn immediately. They walked over to him, smiling.

"So, what do you guys need?" they asked once they got close enough.

"Oh, Brainy just wanted to brief you on an upcoming mission in case you're needed," Winn informed as Brainy walked up to them.

"Oh, Supergirl, you've arrived," Brainy noted. 

Kara tensed ever so slightly, and Winn sent them a sympathetic look.

"Alright. The DEO has found a Cadmus base of operations. A team is set to raid it in one week's time. You will be on standby near the Cadmus base while it is going down, in case your assistance is required. Although the raid will probably go off without a hitch, we'd like to be prepared for anything. Sound good, Supergirl?" Brainy explained.

Kara nodded, hesitating for only a second while they debated their options. They decided what they were going to do not even a split second later.

"I'm nonbinary," they blurted.

"Okay," Brainy said simply, "Anyway we just wanted to let you know about this mission beforehand, El."

"Um, okay. Thanks, Brainy."

Brainy nodded before walking off.

Kara and Winn sat there, mildly confused.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A couple days later, Kara and Winn were hanging out at Kara's loft. Winn had brought over some video games from his apartment because he and Kara always liked to play video games with each other when it was just the two of them.

They started with Mario Kart, playing more than a few races of that before eventually switching to Kirby.

After they finished with Kirby, the two of them played Sonic for a little bit, followed by Spyro.

Once they decided they'd had enough of Spyro, they decided to switch over and build in Minecraft for a while.

They finished their Minecraft house a little while later, and decided to go to Noonan's to get lunch.

It was about an hour later when Kara and Winn returned to the loft after getting lunch. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing on the couch, and they even watched a few movies.

It was around 8:00 PM, and Kara and Winn were just about to start the fourth Harry Potter movie. Kara had cuddled up against Winn halfway through the third movie, her head resting against Winn's chest.

About three-quarters of the way through the Goblet of Fire, Kara shifted, looking up at Winn. Winn noticed and paused the movie, guessing that Kara wanted to say something.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" she asked softly.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course," Winn agreed.

"Okay," Kara mumbled, tucking her head back against Winn's chest as they resumed the movie.

Winn smiled to himself, wrapping his arm around Kara and pulling her closer for a moment.

Hours later, as the credits rolled for the sixth Harry Potter movie, with Kara sound asleep against his shoulder, Winn's last thoughts before drifting off were of how much he enjoyed being around her and just how much he truly loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // transphobia

**Timeline: December 8 2020-December 15 2020**

The next morning, Winn woke up with Kara still wrapped securely in his arms. The first thing he felt as he regained consciousness was peace and contentment. The second thing he felt was a niggling fear of how much closer he and Kara had gotten over the past few months. They had been very close before, he knew that, but he also knew that as they had been growing closer, he was falling for her even more than he already had. That was what scared him the most.

As he laid there with Kara still peacefully sleeping in his arms, Winn thought about all that had happened in the past two weeks, with Thanksgiving at the forefront of his mind. He realized that, as much as he was still furious at Eliza for her reaction, he had calmed down enough since then to be able to give her a piece of his mind. He had wanted to on Thanksgiving with everyone else, but his priority then had been to make sure Kara and Alex weren't alone. He decided then and there that he would take a trip to Midvale that day; he just had to wait until Kara woke up.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Ever since Thanksgiving, Eliza had been receiving angry calls and emails from J'onn, Astra and Cat. The most scathing calls and emails had come from Cat obviously.

Eliza was still unreasonably mad at Kara and Alex for being nonbinary, and as such, had not reached out to apologize to them.

She had ignored all the emails sent to her and she let all the calls go to voicemail, not caring enough to hear what Astra, Cat, and J'onn had to say.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara had woken up a couple of hours after Winn had. They were happy to note that they were still snuggled up against Winn.

"Hey," they said softly, looking up at Winn from their spot on his chest.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Look who finally decided to wake up," Winn teased, fingers toying with a loose strand of Kara's hair.

Kara giggled sleepily and was just about to lay their head back down on his chest when their stomach grumbled loudly.

"Looks like it's time to get some breakfast in you," Winn laughed, "Noonan's or pancakes here?" 

"Hmmm… Pancakes here and then Noonan's?" Kara asked, smiling.

Winn chuckled, nodding his assent.

They both got up and made the pancakes. It didn't take them long to make and devour them, and soon they were getting dressed and heading to Noonan's for coffee and sticky buns.

After they finished at Noonan's, Kara and Winn got up from their table and stood there for a moment, unsure of any future plans.

Winn remembered his thoughts from earlier that morning then, and he knew it was time for him to head to Midvale, not that he was going to tell Kara that.

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you, I do actually have something I need to do now," he said.

"Okay. I had a great time hanging out with you," Kara smiled, pulling Winn in for a hug.

He hugged Kara back as tight as he could.

"Yeah. Me too," he whispered, before pulling back from the hug and heading to his car.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Winn's drive to Midvale was silent as he thought about what he wanted to say to Eliza. He knew that he couldn't just go in there and yell at her the whole time, as much as he may have wanted to, and he knew that what he said had to somehow get through to her.

Just as he pulled up in Eliza Danvers' driveway, he finished figuring out what he wanted to say. He got out of his car and walked up to the house, knocking loudly on the door. Eliza had barely gotten the door open when he quickly slipped past her without a word.

"Have you come to finally yell at me like everyone else has?" Eliza shot.

"No," Winn seethed, "No, I'm not here to yell at you. I know that won't make a damn bit of difference."

"Then why are you here?"

"To ask you why," Winn answered simply, "Why can't you just accept them? What  _ snapped  _ inside of you when they told you they were nonbinary?"

"I- it's not  _ normal _ ," Eliza argued.

"Normal?  _ That's  _ your argument here? Kara is a superpowered alien from a dead planet whose views on sexuality and gender are highly advanced and you want to use 'normal' as an argument? Alex is an agent at a secret clandestine government organization that was created to handle aliens. I'm sorry, but if 'normal' is your only argument for this it's a damn flimsy one."

Winn's eyes were hard as stone and cold as ice. He took note that Eliza seemed unsettled by the look in his eyes.

"At the very least, those two could try to be normal in society," Eliza tried.

Winn huffed out an unamused laugh, running his fingers through his hair.

"So, what, you just want them to hide themselves away in order to fit into a box that you deem 'socially normal and acceptable'? Do you know how miserable that would make them? Not to mention nothing in their lives is actually normal as it is. Kara is a superhero and a reporter who works for Cat Grant and has won a Pulitzer. Alex, again, works for a secret government agency, has an alien for a sibling  _ and  _ has a martian as a father figure. What screams  _ 'normal'  _ about  _ any  _ of that?" Winn argued.

"Look, I--"

Just then, the door swung open and in walked Lucy, anger still clear on her face, even after it had been almost two weeks since Thanksgiving. She looked mildly surprised to see Winn, but recovered quickly.

"Did you, um, did you wanna say something?" Winn asked Lucy, pointing his thumb in Eliza's direction.

"No, no. Continue," Lucy said, standing off to the side to watch.

Winn nodded before turning back to Eliza.

"So, what were you about to say?" he asked.

"Look, I get being trans, but nonbinary just isn't a real thing. People who think they're nonbinary just want to feel special."

"Listen, I'm trans, nonbinary  _ is _ a real thing, now please just  _ stop _ with your transphobia," Winn retorted.

"Okay, fine. Even if nonbinary  _ was  _ a real thing, Alex may have been a little tomboyish when she was younger, but both her and Kara were still girly."

Lucy coughed. 

"That has nothing to do with anything," she grunted.

Winn stepped aside, letting Lucy take over.

"Well, I did have some things to say, but it seems Winn here had it covered. He forgot just  _ one  _ thing though," Lucy said, walking up to Eliza. She pushed her finger against Eliza's chest, looking her right in the eyes, "You're an  _ asshole _ ."

Lucy smirked at Eliza's shocked expression and turned, walking out of the house. Winn followed closely behind.

Once they were out of the house, they turned to each other, laughing, but hoping that they at least got through to Eliza.

"I had to wait for Mags to go on a shift and for me to be off work to be able to come down here," Lucy divulged.

"You know you could've just called or something. You didn't have to come all the way out here," Winn said, "Why did you?"

"I'm just doing what I wish someone would have done for me when I told my dad," Lucy explained.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't even really care anymore. He made his choice."

"Right. I know the feeling though. It sucks," Winn sympathized, "So, what  _ was _ your plan, anyway?"

"Beat her up and then hopefully talk some sense into her on the way to the hospital," Lucy chuckled.

Winn nodded, laughing as he ran his hand through his hair.

They both went to their separate cars and left Midvale, returning back home to National City.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Eliza took a deep breath and sat on her couch once Winn and Lucy had left. She thought about what they had said and suddenly found herself reading the emails from Astra, J'onn and Cat, along with listening to their voicemails.

It slowly dawned on her that she had been wrong; so very wrong. What everyone had been telling her for the past two weeks was true; she was wrong and she needed to fix things.

She thought about making the trip to National City right then and there, but she knew that if she showed up without a plan or anything to go on after two weeks, it wouldn't go well. So she waited.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was about a week later when Eliza finally found herself making the trip to National City. She planned to head straight to Kara's loft as soon as she got there, hoping that both Alex and Kara would be there. 

She arrived at Kara's loft at around 4:00 PM and hesitated only a moment before knocking.

"Come in!" was called out by Kara. 

_ Guessing sh-- no,  _ **_they_ ** _ didn't bother using their x-ray vision _ , Eliza thought to herself.

She opened the door and walked in, feeling the atmosphere change instantly as soon as everyone realized it was her.

_ Oh. They have guests… I probably should have called first.  _

"Well, guess we'll be leaving then, Sunny Danvers, Dumbass Danvers. Come on Carter," Cat said, ushering Carter towards the door.

"It was fun seeing you Carter, Cat!!" Kara called after them happily.

Eliza still stood in the doorway, unsure of her welcome.

Cat sent her an ice-cold glare as she passed her. The same expression was mimicked on Carter's face.

"I'll end you," Carter threatened, and as Cat ushered him out the door, she didn't know whether to be proud of her son or to tell him to maybe not threaten people.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Eliza turned back to Alex and Kara. She could tell that neither of them really wanted to talk to her, but she was determined to make things right.

"Listen, I know you're both probably still hurt and angry with me--"

"Hah. Got that right," Alex snorted, crossing their arms over their chest.

Kara said nothing, only looking down and fiddling with their sweater.

"Please, just hear me out, okay?" Eliza begged.

"Fine," Alex grunted, "We'll listen to what you have to say. But be warned, J'onn and Astra are only a phone call away, and they will not  _ hesitate  _ to put you in your place."

Eliza nodded her understanding before speaking up again.

"I came here to apologize," she started, "I was wrong, and I see that now. I'm so sorry for how I reacted on Thanksgiving, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to try to fix things. I'm trying to be better, I promise."

"How do we know you're actually going to try? For all we know you could just be saying empty words," Alex mumbled, head down and arms still crossed over their chest.

"You're right, all you have to go on right now is my word. And I know that that's not the most trustworthy thing in the world right now, but I do promise you guys that I will be better," Eliza said earnestly, "Alex, your pronouns are they/them, right? And Kara, yours are she/they but sometimes only they/them?"

Both Alex and Kara nodded.

"I can't promise that I'll never slip up, but I'm going to work on it. And any time I do slip up, please feel free to correct me."

"Okay. Thank you," Kara whispered, speaking up for the first time during this exchange.

"Um, Kara, can I ask you something?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you, um, have you come up with anything to call Supergirl instead?"

"Oh, um, no. I haven't figured that out just yet," they answered, looking up at Eliza, who had been slowly inching her way closer to the couch where Alex and Kara were sitting.

"Well, how about something like Super-El? You already told the media what your symbol stands for anyway. I just want to help and be better."

Kara smiled.

"Super-El. I like that. Thank you, Eliza."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'll leave you two to whatever it is you were doing before I showed up. I'll be in National City for a few more days, though."

Alex and Kara nodded before getting up and giving her a hug, which had been more than Eliza had expected.

They all pulled back from the hug a moment later, and Eliza left Kara's loft for the night.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

After Eliza had left, Alex and Kara turned to each other, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that didn't turn into another shit show," Alex said.

Kara nodded in agreement. 

"We should probably let everyone know," Kara commented.

"You text Winn, I'll text J'onn, and then we let everyone else know after?" Alex suggested.

"Okay."

**[Alex Danvers 5:01 PM]:** _ Hey J'onn, just wanted to let you know that Eliza stopped by just now. She apologized and she's working to be better.  _

**[Director Dad 5:03 PM]:** _ That's great news Alex. I'm happy for both you and Kara. _

"J'onn knows about Eliza now. He's happy for us," Alex informed, putting their phone back into their pocket.

"Okay. I'm texting Winn right now."

**[Kara Danvers 5:05 PM]:** _ Hey, Winn! Eliza came by my place just now and guess what!! _

**[Winn Schott 5:06 PM]:** _ Oh no, she didn't say anything bad, did she? _

**[Kara Danvers 5:07 PM]:** _ Nope! She apologized!! And she helped me come up with what to call myself instead of Supergirl! _

**[Winn Schott 5:09 PM]:** _ That's great Kar! What did you come up with? _

**[Kara Danvers 5:11 PM]:** _ Super-El :) _

**[Winn Schott 5:12 PM]:** _ I love it! I'm happy for you guys :) _

Kara smiled down at their phone.

"Winn knows now too," they said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I see that smile. You've got feelings for a certain dorky someone, don't you?" Alex teased.

"Whaaaaat,  _ no _ , I--" 

"Mhm, sure you don't Kar. That smile says otherwise, though," Alex smirked.

"Okay, fine, you're right, you're right. Maybe I do… have…  _ feelings  _ for Winn," Kara admitted, blushing.

"Knew it!" Alex exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh shut up!" Kara said, lightly smacking Alex's arm.

Alex laughed for a moment, and then remembered that they were going to tell all of the other SuperFriends so that they didn't end up murdering Eliza. Both Alex and Kara quickly let everyone else know that Eliza had apologized and then decided to order pizza and watch movies for the rest of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading!! We obviously don't agree with Eliza's viewpoints earlier in the chapter, we just used some common (idiotic) arguments from transphobes. We're also gonna be posting the next extra feature Sunday! See y'all then!


	17. Chapter 17

**Timeline: December 24 2020-December 25 2020**

It was Christmas Eve and the Danvers were having a holiday party at Kara's loft. All of the SuperFriends were going to be there, along with Cat and Carter Grant.

It was around 11:00 AM when J'onn arrived to help Alex and Kara set up for the party. 

"You look exceptionally happy today, J'onn," Kara noticed.

"M'gann said she was coming back to Earth for Christmas."

"That's great! How has she been since she left for Mars?" Alex asked.

"She's been good. Oh! That reminds me-- don't be mad, but M'gann does know that you two are nonbinary," J'onn said.

"Oh, what did she say?" Kara wondered.

"She said ' _ oh that's nice. I'm glad I know now _ ' and then continued talking about how much she misses pizza on Mars," J'onn answered, chuckling.

Alex and Kara laughed.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay with it, then," Kara smiled.

"Well, we are shapeshifters, you know. Gender doesn't really have the same meaning to us as it does to most humans," J'onn pointed out.

"Right. That's-- yeah, I forgot about that," Kara chuckled, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

The three of them went back to setting up for the party then, occasionally making idle conversation or cracking jokes.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was around 3:00 PM when the SuperFriends started showing up to Kara's loft. Lena, Sam and Ruby were among the first to arrive, followed closely by Winn and James. The next to arrive were Maggie and Lucy, with Vasquez and their wife Erin in tow. Cat and Carter were next to show up, followed by Astra and then Nia and Brainy. M'gann had been the last to arrive, and J'onn had already been there since that morning.

Once everyone had arrived, they all sat around, talking and laughing and catching up.

It was about an hour later when Erin and Vasquez announced their departure and said their goodbyes.

"Awww Vas, why are you leaving so soon?" Kara pouted.

"Look, I love you guys--"

"Sometimes," Erin interrupted.

"Right, sometimes. Anyway, I love you guys, but I really don't want to be here when the building goes up in flames somehow," Vasquez said.

"Hey! We're not  _ that  _ bad," Kara said, crossing her arms.

"Right. And even if we were, we wouldn't burn down this building. We'd burn down a different one!" Lucy chimed in excitedly.

"Lucy,  _ no _ !" Maggie exclaimed, "We will not be burning down  _ any  _ buildings!"

"Damn, you're no fun, Mags."

"Guys, guys, guys. Arson is lame, Animal Crossing is where it's at," Carter commented from his spot on the floor.

"Fire is way better than Animal Crossing," Ruby countered.

"Ruby, no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes! Thank you, Ruby!" Lucy yelled happily.

"God, I can't take you anywhere," Maggie sighed.

Amidst all the light bickering, Erin and Vasquez slipped out the door mostly unnoticed.

A couple seconds later, Kara realized they were gone.

"Aw, fiddlesticks! They left!" she pouted.

"Woah, Kara, that's some pretty strong language, don't you think?" Alex scolded jokingly, laughing.

Everyone in the room devolved into a fit of laughter at that.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

They had all collectively decided not to give each other gifts this year, knowing that it would all be too much with how many of them there were. Everyone had, however, wanted to do something special for J'onn to show him how much he meant to all of them. Kara and Alex had also gotten a gift for both Ruby and Carter since the two kids had a special place in their hearts.

"Okay, so I know we all decided not to do presents this year but…" Kara started, pausing for 'dramatic' effect before continuing, "Alex and I decided to get something for both Ruby and Carter."

"We all also decided that we wanted to get J'onn something, as a way for us to thank him and show him how much he means to us," Alex added, smiling at J'onn, whose eyes were mysteriously misty.

"So, first-- Carter here's your present," Kara grinned, handing Carter a massive box.

Carter gaped at the size and immediately began tearing the wrapping paper off. As soon as the wrapping paper was off, Alex grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut the top of the box open so that Carter could get to what was inside.

He stood up from the couch to look inside the box. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside and he gasped in excitement. He tried to pull it out of the box, but it was fairly heavy and it was an awkward angle to try to remove it from.

"Need help there, kiddo?" Kara asked.

At Carter's nod, Kara floated a few inches in the air and reached down into the box.

She pulled out the giant pikachu plush that she had gotten him from Japan, which was about 31 inches tall and 24 inches wide. Carter's eyes were wide and his smile seemed as if it was going to split his face in two at any moment.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carter exclaimed excitedly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kara for a moment before doing the same to Alex.

He then turned his attention back to the giant pikachu, holding it as tight as he could in his arms. Cat Grant smiled down at her son before pulling Kara aside.

"Doesn't that thing cost $400?" Cat asked, eyeing Kara suspiciously.

"Um… no?" Kara tried weakly.

"Mmhmm," Cat hummed, letting it slide because of how happy Carter was.

"Ruby, it's time for your present now!" Alex smiled, grabbing the soundproof crate from Kara's room.

Alex handed the crate to Ruby, who opened it immediately and gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"A puppy!" Ruby squealed as the tiny puppy with short, fuzzy brown fur and big pointy ears waddled out of the crate on paws that seemed almost too big for its body. 

She picked it up as soon as it was out of the crate and inspected its blue collar, noticing all the tags, one of which was the House of El symbol, with the words ' _ El Mayarah _ ' and ' _ Stronger Together _ ' etched into the back.

"What should I name him?" Ruby asked.

"Name him 'Cat'," Alex laughed, smirking.

"I hate you," Cat said, glaring daggers at Alex.

"No you don't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, okay, no let's not do that. Ruby, what do you want to name him?" Kara intervened, trying to stop a potential murder.

"What if I named him Kitty?" Ruby chuckled.

Alex laughed, nodding.

"God, please do  _ not  _ do that," Cat muttered.

"I'll name him Tiger! Tiger is cooler!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

Cat merely rolled her eyes, giving out a small smile.

They all sat quietly for a moment, letting Ruby play with her new puppy, before Carter piped up.

"I want a dog!"

"You already have a cat," Ruby quipped.

"No I do-- ohh I get it."

Cat rolled her eyes again as Ruby and Carter laughed.

"We're not getting a dog, Carter."

"Yeah, we all know that cats hate dogs," Alex smirked.

"I am not above murder, you know," Cat threatened.

"No mom please don't kill Alex," Carter pleaded, "But pleeeease, I want a dog. Why can't we have a dog?"

Alex breathed out a laugh.

"Could you be  _ quiet _ ?" Cat demanded, glaring at Alex.

"I was breathing. You know, though, Carter's right Cat, why can't he have a dog?" Alex smiled, taking great pleasure in the fact that they were annoying Cat.

"Listen here, D--"

"OKAY NOW J'ONN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO OPEN YOUR PRESENT! LOOK AT THAT! OPEN IT NOW PLEASE!" Kara yelled, rushing to hand J'onn his present in an attempt to settle everyone down and stop another potential murder.

"Yes, please J'onn, open it. I really don't want to have to deal with a murder right now. It's the holidays, please," Nia said, backing Kara up.

Everyone sat around watching as J'onn tore off the wrapping paper on a 6 × 6 × 2" box.

The first thing J'onn saw when he opened the box was a large bag of Choco's. He smiled, removing the Choco's from the box and placing them beside him on his chair.

Next, he pulled out a dad cap that had the planet Mars on the front, around which was written ' _ Multiverse's Best Space Dad' _ . His smile grew wider, and he put the cap on his head, pulling out another item from the box, which was a mug that had the same thing as the dad cap written on it.

He placed the mug beside him next to the Choco's and pulled out the last item from the box.

J'onn unfolded the shirt and looked at the front, which also had ' _ Multiverse's Best Space Dad _ ' printed on it in big letters.

"Look at the back," Kara said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet.

J'onn flipped the shirt around and looked at the back, which had all of his space kids' and grandkids' names printed on it.

He looked up at all his space kids, eyes watery and smiling widely. Everyone crowded around him and leaned down, enveloping him in a giant group hug.

The rest of the night after that was filled with Christmas music and laughter as they simply enjoyed their time with each other.

As the night went on, people started leaving one by one, or two by two in the case of couples, until only Alex, Kara and Winn were left. 

"I think I'm going to head out too. I'll be back tomorrow morning though, don't worry," Winn yawned, pulling Kara into his side for a moment before getting up and heading to the door.

Kara followed him to the door and opened it before wrapping her arms tightly around him, resting her head against his shoulder for a bit.

When the two of them pulled back from the hug, Kara gave Winn a soft smile, waving at him as he left her apartment.

After the door had been closed and Kara had sat back down on the couch, Alex smirked, gently hitting Kara's knee with their own.

" _ Damn _ , you've got it  _ bad _ , Kar," Alex teased.

"Oh shut it, I  _ know _ ," Kara groaned, leaning back on the couch.

"You should do something about it then," Alex suggested, "He feels the same. You know he does, it's obvious."

Kara sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know, Alex. I-- I'll think about it."

"Okay."

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next morning, at 9:00 AM, Winn knocked on Kara's door and within seconds was greeted by a smiling Kara in a Stitch onesie. His first thought was that she looked absolutely adorable and his second was that it should be illegal to be that cute.

Kara threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight for a moment before pulling back and dragging him inside, bouncing excitedly and making the ears on the Stitch onesie flop up and down.

Kara sat Winn down on the couch just as Alex walked out from the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

About an hour later, after the three of them had had breakfast and sat back down on the couch, Kara announced that it was time for presents.

Winn grabbed a small box and two soft-wrapped packages from beside him.

"Kara, these are for you," he said, handing her the small box and one of the soft-wrapped packages, "And Alex, this one's for you." He handed them the other soft-wrapped package.

Kara opened the small box first, finding a few different fidget toys in it.

"They're ones you can't break," Winn explained, "Lena helped a bit in making them. I noticed that not only is there a box of broken fidget toys here, but there's also one at Alex's place, CatCo, L-Corp  _ and  _ the DEO. Figured you could probably use some that can't be broken."

"Thank you, Winn," Kara smiled.

"Anytime. Now, both of you, open the soft packages."

Alex and Kara did as they were told, revealing two identical binders with the House of El design on them.

"These are so cool!" Alex said excitedly.

Kara nodded emphatically in agreement.

Winn smiled, ducking his head slightly at the compliment.

"Okay, my turn now," Alex said as they grabbed a soft-wrapped package and handed it to Kara. Then they grabbed a second soft-wrapped package, handing it to Winn along with a big box.

Winn opened the soft package first, finding glow-in-the-dark stars for his ceiling and a trans pride space shirt. Then he opened the large box, revealing a very expensive-looking telescope.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Alex! This is the one I've been eyeing for, like, months now! How'd you even know?" Winn rambled excitedly, getting up to give Alex a hug.

"I have my ways," Alex laughed, returning the hug, "Go on, Kara, open yours."

Kara unwrapped the package, taking out a couple of pink bracelets.

"Those are for days when she/her pronouns are acceptable to use for you," Alex explained, "Keep going."

Kara slipped one of the bracelets onto her wrist before opening the package the rest of the way, revealing a black hoodie with the nonbinary flag as a planet, with the words ' _ Nonbinary Pride _ ' under it.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, immediately pulling the hoodie on over her Stitch onesie, "Yay! My turn now!"

Kara handed a 6 × 6 × 2" wrapped box to Alex and three slim rectangles in gift wrap to Winn.

Alex opened their box, finding a nonbinary pride flag on top. The second thing they found was a black hoodie that said ' _ Gender Is Garbage _ ' with an opossum holding a nonbinary flag on it. 

Alex chuckled, placing it off to the side with the 3' × 5' pride flag.

"Keep going," Kara said excitedly.

The third thing Alex took out of the box was a black shirt with a periodic table of elements box on it. In it were the bolded letters ' _ Nb _ ', and under it in smaller print was the word ' _ Non-Binary _ '. The final thing they pulled out of the box was a beanie in the colors of the lesbian pride flag.

"Thank you, Kara. I love it. All of it," they said, pulling Kara into a hug.

Kara smiled at them before turning to Winn.

"Open yours now!" 

Winn unwrapped the slim rectangle on top first, revealing an autographed picture of Superman and Super-El flying side by side. He smiled and then opened the next rectangle, which was a picture of The Flash, also autographed.

He then opened the final, biggest rectangle, revealing a picture of all of the superheroes standing together, including Superman, Super-El, The Flash, Green Arrow and any other superhero Winn could think of.

"Thank you so much, Kar. I love them, they're amazing," Winn said, smiling brightly as he pulled Kara into a tight hug and held her there for a couple minutes.

Kara smiled back at him, returning the hug just as tight.

After all the wrapping paper had been cleaned up, the three of them spent the rest of Christmas Day talking, laughing, and watching cheesy Christmas hallmark movies.

"Merry Christmas," Kara mumbled sleepily at the end of the day from her spot snuggled up between Winn and Alex.

"Merry Christmas," was echoed back by Alex and Winn, and not long after that, they all slipped under the warm and inviting blanket of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate and I (Alien) once again thank y'all for reading folx! This week's chapter was a really fun one to write for us, so we hope you enjoyed! Next week's chapter is one of our favorites so far, so get ready for that one and we'll see you next week hopefully!


	18. Chapter 18

**Timeline: December 31 2020-January 1 2021**

It was New Year's Eve and Kara was holding a small get together at their loft to celebrate. They had invited Alex, Winn, James and Nia, along with Maggie, Lucy, Sam and Lena. Cat had been busy with a fancy party for rich people, J'onn and M'gann had opted to spend time alone together after M'gann had been on Mars for so long, and Brainy and Astra had decided to take up DEO duty, not really caring much for New Years celebrations.

Kara decided to stop by Vasquez's computer station to see if they wanted to join the fun for New Years.

"No, Kara. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to go to your New Year's party."

"Why not?! You can bring Erin!" Kara exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm tired. I'm going home. I'm sleeping," Vasquez answered, punctuating their statement with a yawn.

"Sleeping?! On New Year's Eve?! Vas, no!" Kara objected, incredulous.

"Yes. That is exactly what I intend to do."

"Oh my  _ Rao _ , this is unacceptable!"

"I'm tired. Erin is tired. We want to sleep," Vasquez reiterated tiredly.

"All of us are tired! You can't  _ sleep  _ on  _ New Years Eve _ !!" Kara argued.

"Watch me," Vasquez challenged, pausing a moment before continuing, "Don't  _ actually  _ watch me. Goodnight Kara."

Kara huffed, pouting as Vasquez clocked out of the DEO, going home for the night.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Nia had spent the entire day trying to get Brainy to reconsider taking DEO duty, wishing he would instead come to Kara's party. No matter how hard she tried, or how obvious the hints she dropped were, Brainy still insisted upon staying at the DEO.

Nia rolled her eyes at him, walking away and pulling out her phone.

**[Nia Nal 4:56 PM]:** _ He's so STUPID oh my god!! For a twelfth level intellect he sure is really dumb. _

**[Kara Danvers 4:58 PM]:** _ What did Brainy do this time? _

**[Nia Nal 5:01 PM]:** _ I keep giving him the most obvious hints to come to your New Years Eve party and he's CHOOSING DEO DUTY!! _

**[Kara Danvers 5:02 PM]:** _ Wow… I mean in his defense, you really have to tell him straight up or it'll fly right over his head but… wow _

**[Kara Danvers 5:02 PM]:** _ Try slapping him?? _

**[Nia Nal 5:04 PM]:** _ Okay thanks Kar. _

Nia slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked back to where Brainy was standing, tapping buttons on a tablet. She slapped him upside the head.

"Okay… ouch," Brainy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, are you going to come to the New Years party then?" Nia asked hopefully.

"No," Brainy answered, "I am still taking DEO duty."

Nia let out a frustrated grunt and walked away again, pulling out her phone once more.

**[Nia Nal 5:09 PM]:** _ IT DIDN'T WORK OH MY G O D _

**[Kara Danvers 5:10 PM]:** _ Hmmm… that was my only idea, sorry. _

**[Kara Danvers 5:11 PM]:** _ Yeah, I got nothing. _

Nia huffed, deciding to ask Alex for advice.

**[Nia Nal 5:14 PM]:** _ I need help with Brainy. _

**[Alex Danvers 5:15 PM]:** _ Ditch him. _

**[Alex Danvers 5:15 PM]:** _ Find a girl instead. They're way better, men are stupid. _

**[Nia Nal 5:17 PM]:** _ Honestly yeah, you've got a point there. _

Just then, Nia received another message from Kara.

**[Kara Danvers 5:17 PM]:** _ Is Brainy the only one you want to kiss at midnight? _

**[Nia Nal 5:18 PM]:** _ Why? _

**[Kara Danvers 5:20 PM]:** _ Well because we have a selection here that probably won't be kissing anyone-- wait oops, nevermind it's just Alex and James actually. _

**[Nia Nal 5:24 PM]:** _ Oh my god how do you not know who won't be kissing anyone? _

**[Nia Nal 5:24 PM]:** _ Actually on second thought how do you know who WILL be kissing someone?! _

**[Nia Nal 5:25 PM]:** _ Wait. WHO ARE Y O U KISSING THEN??? _

**[Kara Danvers 5:28 PM]:** _ ……  _

**[Nia Nal 5:28 PM]:** _ NOOOO WHO _

**[Kara Danvers 5:30 PM]:** _ ……  _

**[Nia Nal 5:31 PM]:** _ NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT!! P L E A S E _

**[Kara Danvers 5:34 PM]:** _ Fine. _

**[Kara Danvers 5:36 PM]:** _ … If everything goes well, then hopefully I'll be kissing Winn…  _

**[Nia Nal 5:37 PM]:** _ AWWWW _

**[Nia Nal 5:37 PM]:** _ THAT'S SO CUTE!! _

**[Nia Nal 5:38 PM]:** _ I SHIP IT!! _

**[Kara Danvers 5:40 PM]:** _ :) :) :) _

Nia smiled, rolling her eyes before pocketing her phone and heading home to change for Kara's New Years party.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

By 7:00 that night, everyone had arrived at Kara's loft and the New Year's party had begun. Cat had very briefly stopped by to wish everyone a happy new year, leaving only a minute later to go to the fancy party she was expected to be at. J'onn and M'gann had also briefly stopped by to say hi and happy new year before going off on their own to spend time together.

As the night went on, everyone laughed and drank alcohol and played games.

It was around half past 11 and Sam was more than a little tipsy when she huffed, crossing her arms and curling into Lena's side.

"What's wrong Sam?" Kara asked, concerned. 

"Soon Ruby isn't even gonna want to be in the same room as me. She's gonna  _ hate  _ me, oh no I'm not ready for Ruby to hate me!"

Everyone gave Sam a confused look, not quite following where she was headed.

Lena sighed, giving Sam a gentle squeeze before looking around at everyone else as she said, "Ruby went to a friend's party tonight along with Carter."

"She's  _ leaving me _ !!" Sam exclaimed, distressed.

"Babe, please."

"Oh my god, what if she  _ already  _ hates me??" 

"Sam, honey, Ruby  _ does not  _ hate you."

"She's gonna move all the way across the country so she never has to see me again…" Sam rambled.

Lena sighed again and Alex broke out into laughter at that moment. Kara lightly slapped them a second later, effectively shutting them up.

"See!! Alex knows!" Sam exclaimed, and Lena sent a death glare towards Alex, which immediately wiped the remaining smirk off of their face.

"No, I don't, Sam. That kid loves you. I'm pretty sure you're stuck with her for life," Alex sighed.

James ran a hand over his face.

"This is why I don't get drunk at parties," he said.

Lucy, who was sprawled across Maggie and definitely drunk off her ass, snorted loudly.

"It's actually because his gay comes out when he drinks," she 'whispered' to Maggie.

" _ Oookay _ !! How about we put on the New Year's Eve broadcast, yeah??" Winn interrupted quickly, sensing an incoming disaster if things kept going.

Kara nodded their head emphatically, hoping, along with Winn, to stop a disaster from happening.

Sam sighed again, quiet and sad.

"Ruby and I used to watch the broadcast together…"

"Oh my god," Lena rolled her eyes, but still pulled Sam a little closer.

"I miss her so much. My baby girl."

"I am going to reiterate that Ruby is alive and she is only at a friend's house," Lena reminded her girlfriend.

"But this is the beginning of the end!! She's gonna leave me forever soon," Sam countered, frowning.

"She won't, but okay," Lena said, dropping a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

It was a few minutes later, and everyone had broken out into smaller conversations as they waited for it to get closer to midnight.

Maggie simply sat on the couch sipping her water, with Lucy sprawled on top of her, watching everyone interact with each other as she thought to herself,  _ So, this is my life now. Cool. I can't wait till next year. _

She noticed the way Sam leaned against Lena, eyes closed, and the way Lena's arms were wrapped tight around Sam. She noticed the way James had simply sat back in his chair, not saying anything, just simply taking in everything around him. She noticed how Nia, and even Alex occasionally, looked as though they still felt awkward and out of place, even after so long of being at every game night, movie night and every holiday party, and, in Alex's case, being Kara's sibling.

Maggie also took notice of the heart eyes that Kara and Winn had been giving each other all night long.

She sighed, rolling her eyes and poked a half-asleep Lucy in the side repeatedly.

Lucy groaned, shifting on Maggie's lap.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Kara and Winn are 100% going to kiss at midnight. No way they don't," Maggie whispered.

"Oh, great! My plan is working then!" Lucy mumbled excitedly, smiling sleepily.

"What?" Maggie asked, confused.

"I'm gonna win at least $135 next year," Lucy said simply.

" _ What _ ?!" Maggie asked again, even more confused.

Lucy shrugged, smirking, before settling back against Maggie.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was a couple minutes until midnight, and Kara searched the room, eyes landing on Winn, who was sitting alone on the couch, Lucy and Maggie having decided to take a seat in a beanbag on the floor. Kara smiled softly, making their way towards Winn and sitting down right next to him.

"Hey," they spoke, their words gentle and soft as they looked over to Winn.

"Hey," Winn echoed, his voice little more than a whisper as he let a small smile creep onto his face.

Kara smiled, a slight blush sneaking its way onto their face as they adjusted their glasses and looked down, fidgeting with the hem of their hoodie.

Winn shuffled minutely closer, gently placing a hand on Kara's knee.

"I-- um--" they started, before turning to the countdown on the TV, seeing that there was only 10 seconds till midnight, "Can I give you a New Year's kiss?" 

_ 9, 8, 7…  _

"Oh! Um, yeah, sure," Winn stammered.

_ Okay, yeah they're probably just gonna give me a kiss on my cheek or something--  _ Winn thought

_ 6, 5, 4… _

Kara turned to face Winn, who mirrored their position.

_ 3, 2, 1… _

Kara grabbed Winn's face in their hands and pulled his head closer to theirs, and suddenly Kara's lips were on Winn's in a soft kiss.

_ 0… _

_ HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME OH MY G O D,  _ Winn thought ecstatically, even as he kissed Kara back.

One of Kara's hands slipped to the back of Winn's head, fingers resting gently in his hair, as their other hand stayed resting against his cheek.

They pulled back a moment later, smiling softly up at Winn and taking in his slightly shocked, albeit incredibly happy, expression.

"You seem surprised," Kara noted, their voice barely a whisper as they snaked their hands the rest of the way around Winn's neck.

"I just-- um, I thought it was gonna be on the cheek? I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved the whole  _ on the lips _ thing, I just--" 

"Even  **_I_ ** know what asking for a New Year's kiss means, you dork," Kara laughed, resting their forehead against Winn's chin.

Winn chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kara's waist and pulling them closer.

"So, does this mean…?" Winn asked hesitantly a moment later, letting the unfinished question hang, knowing Kara would understand.

"Yes," Kara answered confidently, looking up at Winn and punctuating their answer with a chaste kiss.

Winn's answering smile was the brightest one Kara had ever seen from him, and they wondered how they never thought they could feel the same way he did until a couple months ago.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was a little while later, and everyone had gone home, save for Alex and Winn. A movie was on in the background, although none of them were paying entirely too much attention to it, instead talking softly in the early hours of the morning.

Alex had been curled up in one of the armchairs whilst Kara was cuddled up next to Winn on the couch.

"Wait!" Kara said suddenly, stopping all conversation, "Alex, you didn't get a New Year's kiss!"

"It's fine, it's just a stupid amatonormative tradi--" Alex mumbled, but was abruptly cut off by Kara placing a kiss on their cheek, just a tad too close to their mouth.

"There! I fixed that for you!" Kara smiled proudly.

Alex blushed fiercely, trying to get their brain to form coherent thoughts.

"You, uh… yeah, you did."

_ Ha! Gayyy!  _ Winn thought amusedly as Kara sat back down next to him, immediately curling into his side.

"You're the best, um… uh… SIBLING!! YEAH! SIBLING!!" Alex said, panicking.

_ Are you FUCKIN--  _ Winn yelled internally, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Kara giggled quietly, and Alex's blush slowly faded as the minutes wore on.

The rest of the night went by with little to no fanfare, and eventually they all fell asleep to the white noise of the TV playing some random movie in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all again for reading! This was by far one of our most favorite chapters, so we hope you enjoyed! We'll see you next week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Timeline: January 8 2021-January 9 2021**

It had been a week since New Years’; a week since Kara and Winn had started dating. Erin and Vasquez had officially won the SuperFriends betting pool when the two had kissed on New Years at midnight (not that the Danvers and Winn needed to know that though), although Lucy had insisted that it was still on, and that there was still a chance for something more to happen.

It was a Friday night, and Kara and Winn were on a date. They had decided to go to a fancy restaurant across town. 

Winn showed up to Kara's door at 6:15 PM, wearing a white button-down shirt with little planet designs on it. His shoes, pants, and blazer were all black, and he had a maroon-colored flower pinned to his blazer.

Kara opened the door, wearing an off-white button-up and maroon pants, with a vest of the same color. They also wore a grey checkered bowtie and grey shoes. Their hair was in a half-up, half-down style that Winn found adorable.

They smiled brightly up at Winn, who produced a bouquet of Kara's favorite flowers from behind his back. 

"You look stunning," Winn smiled, voice soft and eyes full of adoration and love.

Kara blushed, ducking their head and fidgeting with their glasses. They took the flowers, and turned back into their apartment to put them in a vase.

"You look pretty amazing too," Kara returned, eyes roving over Winn's face before stepping up onto their tiptoes and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Winn's cheek. 

"Alright, you two! Get out of here. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alex called out from the couch, where they had been sitting the entire time.

Winn jumped slightly. He hadn't seen Alex on the couch, hadn't even known they were in the apartment, having been too focused on Kara from the moment the door opened. Kara giggled and then took Winn's arm, and they walked out of the apartment to Winn's car.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The two of them arrived at the restaurant at 6:45 PM, and were seated at a table for two soon after. They ordered their food by 7:00 -- steak for Winn and salmon for Kara -- along with a nice bottle of red wine.

After their food was served, they started eating and making conversation.

"Weren't you worried?" Winn asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kara hummed in question.

"When you made the first move on New Years last week," Winn elaborated.

"Oh. I mean, yeah of course I was nervous. But I knew that you'd be cool about it, and I think I was more worried that you  _ wouldn't  _ make a move," Kara answered, chuckling.

Winn laughed lightly, looking down and scratching the back of his neck.

"That, and even if things didn't work out how they did-- if you didn't feel the same and if, on the off chance, you weren't mindful about letting me down if it came to that-- then I knew I had Alex right there just in case," Kara added.

_ And the rest of the SuperFriends would've been there, too,  _ Winn thought,  _ Do they seriously not realize they're in love with Alex too? _

"Wouldn't Alex have wanted to throw me off the balcony?" Winn asked, only half-joking.

"What?!  _ Noooo _ ," Kara said unconvincingly.

"Kara…" 

"Okay, so  _ maybe  _ Alex would've threatened you about it, but they wouldn't have  _ actually  _ done it," Kara tried.

"Kara."

"Okay, maybe they might've done it."

" _ Kara _ ."

"Okay fine, they definitely would've wanted to,  _ but  _ I wouldn't have let them!" 

Winn simply laughed, shaking his head. 

They mostly ate in a comfortable silence after that, occasionally making eye contact and smiling at each other.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The two of them exited the restaurant at around 8:00 and were about to get in Winn's car to head home before Kara spotted a Chuck E. Cheese a little way across the street.

They nudged Winn and pointed at the building, smiling widely with a childlike gleam in their eyes.

"We should go play video games!" They suggested excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Winn agreed, equally as excited once he realized what his partner was pointing at.

They both ran into the Chuck E. Cheese building, still in their fancy clothing. It was only about an hour until closing, so the place was winding down, the only people left being workers cleaning and a mom, still there and looking exhausted, with a couple of rambunctious children.

By the time the place was about to close, Kara and Winn had racked up enough tickets to get one of the big prizes.

"Hey, do you want that one?" Winn asked softly, pointing up at a giant Chuck E. Cheese mouse plush.

Kara smiled brightly and nodded emphatically.

"We'll take that one," Winn said to the worker behind the counter.

He put his arm around Kara and pressed a kiss to the top of their head.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was around 9:30 when they arrived back at Kara's loft. Winn walked them up to their door.

"I had a great time tonight," Kara whispered, standing up on their tiptoes and snaking their arms around Winn's neck.

"Yeah. I did too," Winn said softly, his arms wrapping around Kara's waist.

Kara leaned up and pressed a brief yet soft and sweet kiss to Winn's lips before pulling back and heading inside with their Chuck E. Cheese stuffed animal.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Alex was still sitting on the couch. They had been waiting for Kara to get home to hear about how their first real date with Winn went. To say they were surprised when Kara walked in with a giant Chuck E. Cheese plush was an understatement.

"I-I thought you said you guys were going to a fancy restaurant?" Alex asked, confused.

"Yeah," Kara said simply, not elaborating at all.

"Okay," Alex said, still confused but choosing not to question anything.

Kara smiled, setting the giant stuffed character mouse down and sitting next to Alex, resting their head against Alex's shoulder.

Alex grinned, leaning back on the couch and wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

"So, you brought Kara to Chuck E. Cheese?" Alex asked Winn the next day.

They had found a quiet moment during their day at the DEO and approached Winn, deciding to ask about the previous night after getting very few details from Kara.

"Yeah?" Winn answered, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Okay. Yep. That tracks," Alex said, nodding, before walking away again.

The rest of the day after that was filled with the usual DEO business; a couple of minor alien issues, but at least it hadn't been anything major like Myriad or the Daxamite invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is us again, thanking y'all for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you folxs next week!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Timeline: January 23 2021**

It was the Danvers' monthly game night. Alex and Winn were at Kara's loft helping her set up. Kara caught the looks that Alex was sending Winn. She knew that Alex hadn't had a chance to give Winn the shovel talk yet, and figured if they didn't get a chance alone now, then they would do it in front of everyone at game night, and in Kara's eyes that was far less than ideal.

"Mushrooms! I forgot the drinks!" Kara exclaimed suddenly, "Keep setting up guys, I'll be back soon."

Winn shot Kara a pleading look, receiving only a sympathetic smile in return.

"Hey, Kar! Don't forget, Ruby and Carter will be here tonight too, so don't go too heavy on the alcohol and get some sodas or juice or something too," Alex reminded her.

"Right. Okay. Minimal alcohol, extra sodas, and juice," Kara repeated to herself.

With that, Kara exited her apartment building and headed towards the store for drinks, leaving Alex and Winn alone and praying to Rao that Alex didn't scare Winn too badly.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

When Kara left him alone with Alex, Winn had hoped (in vain) that they would just continue setting up silently.

"So, Schott," Alex started. They paused in setting up and made sure Winn did the same before continuing.

Winn gulped nervously, scratching the back of his neck and waiting for Alex to either murder him on the spot or threaten him with death.

"If you _ever_ , and I mean **_ever_** , hurt Kara, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"I wo-"

"Your body would never be found, do you understand, Schott?"

Winn gulped again, nodding tentatively.

"Good. Because Kara is the most important person in the world to me. I wouldn't hesitate to destroy  _ anyone  _ who hurts her," Alex continued threateningly.

"See, that's great. It really is. But I would  _ never  _ intentionally hurt Kara," Winn said quickly, backing up slightly.

"I don't care if it's unintentional or not, your body would still never be found."

Winn backed up more, but his attempt for distance was futile as Alex stepped closer and backed him into the corner of the kitchen.

"She fell for  _ you _ . She gave her heart to  _ you _ and she took a chance on  _ you  _ when she confessed her feelings on New Years’ Eve. And I swear to  _ god  _ if you fuck this up or do  _ anything  _ to hurt her, you'll be underground in a heartbeat," Alex growled, poking their finger into Winn's chest, "I know someone who could draw your death out for many extremely painful days, and I am not afraid to give her a call if need be."

Winn nodded quickly, fear rolling off of him in waves. Alex backed up, easily going back to setting up as if nothing had happened.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Kara returned with the drinks not long after. She immediately noticed Winn's fear and Alex's smug demeanor. She set the drinks down and went to stand in front of Winn, cupping his face with her hands.

"You okay? How many times did they threaten to kill you?" Kara asked softly, pressing a brief kiss to Winn's lips.

Winn scrunched his face up, looking deep in thought while he counted on his fingers.

"Like… 13?" he guessed, shrugging and dropping his gaze back down to Kara.

Kara chuckled slightly, shaking her head and resting it against Winn's shoulder.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was 3:00 PM and people were starting to show up for game night. By 3:30, everyone who was usually there had arrived, along with the addition of Sam, Ruby, Cat, and Carter.

They started the night with a board game and food, before switching to watching Harry Potter, at the request of Ruby and Carter.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The credits to the third Harry Potter movie had just finished rolling, the fourth movie was being put in the DVD player, and a couple of people were beginning to pack up for the night when Ruby spoke.

"Damn, I keep forgetting how hot Hermione got."

Silence fell upon the room.

"Uh, hey Rube? You said that out loud," Carter spoke up after a moment.

" _ Shit. _ I mean, like… platonically, though," Ruby said, her face turning red as she tried to go back on what she had just said.

"No," Sam countered, shaking her head, "No, you don't mean platonically. Damn, you really are my daughter."

A second passed before Nia piped up from where she sat on the floor, "Okay, but have you guys  _ seen  _ Tonks?  _ She  _ is hot."

The adults in the room began debating which Harry Potter character was the hottest, while Ruby and Carter sat there in stunned silence.

_ This is… not how I wanted this to happen _ , Ruby thought to herself,  _ Like, damn I'm glad they know now but did I seriously just accidentally come out to everyone in the room? _

Carter scooted closer to Ruby on the floor a couple minutes later, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Personally, I think Cedric is pretty fine," he whispered, sending Ruby into a fit of giggles.

A few minutes later, Cat was ushering Carter up off the floor, stating that they had better get going to get some rest before they had lunch at a fancy restaurant the next day.

"Oh, I love that restaurant! Winn and I went there once!" Kara said upon hearing the name.

"When did you guys go there?" Alex asked.

"Oh, on our first real date," Winn answered.

"But then… why did…  _ what _ ?" Alex sputtered, confused as to how they had ended up at Chuck E. Cheese that night.

Everyone chuckled, and Cat and Carter headed out for the night, followed eventually by James and everyone else until only Alex, Kara, and Winn were left.

"Do you guys want me to…?" Alex asked, leaving their question unfinished, hanging in the air.

"Oh, no. I was just about to head out, actually," Winn said, giving Kara a quick kiss and getting up off the couch. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Bye, sunshine. See you tomorrow."

With that, Winn headed towards the door, leaving only Alex and Kara sitting on the couch.

Only a moment had passed when Kara had suddenly tackled Alex into a hug, the impact forcing them to lay down on the couch. Kara wrapped her arms tight around Alex and snuggled into them.

"Hi," Alex laughed, wrapping their arms around Kara and running their fingers through Kara's hair.

Kara smiled and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she began drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and thank you for reading!! We are going to write more of Maggie and Lucy’s talks in the extra features, but school is starting back up so that may take awhile. We may also skip a week for updates sometimes, we hope y’all understand!


	21. Chapter 21

**Timeline: February 4 2021-February 7 2021**

Kara and Winn were sitting on Winn's couch watching a musical when a thought occurred to Kara.

"Hey, Winn?" they asked, pausing the musical.

"Yeah, sunshine?" 

"We never officially told the SuperFriends about us, did we?" they wondered, idly playing with the hand that was slung over their shoulder.

Winn opened his mouth to reply, but closed it a second later when he realized that Kara was right.

"You're, uh, yeah you're right," Winn said after a moment, "It's been a month and we haven't told them yet? Wow."

"How did we just forget to tell them for a whole month? I mean, Alex knows obviously but we didn't tell anyone else I don't think," Kara stated, trying to figure out how it never came up in conversation.

"Well, how about we tell them all tomorrow? We're gonna be hanging out with them anyway," Winn suggested, pulling Kara closer and dropping a kiss to their head.

Kara smiled, nodding in agreement. They unpaused the musical and settled back in to finish it.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next day, everyone was getting breakfast together at Noonan's. After everyone's food was served, Kara nudged Winn with their foot, having already taken a big bite of their food. Winn startled, choking on his coffee momentarily.

"Right, um, Kara and I have an announcement," Winn sputtered, coughing slightly.

Kara giggled before picking up where Winn left off.

"Winn and I are together. Like, we're dating. He's my boyfriend," Kara declared.

The table fell silent, all of its occupants staring at Kara and Winn as if they'd lost their minds.

"Was I  _ really  _ drunk or did they kiss in front of at least half of us on New Years?" Lucy finally asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone at the table looked at each other, deciding to mess with Lucy.

"Nah, that uh… didn't happen," James said in mock-seriousness.

"Yeah dude, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Alex affirmed.

"So now I have to worry about you having dreams about two of our friends, huh?" Maggie smirked, nudging Lucy jokingly.

"Alright, I see how it is. Fuck you guys," Lucy laughed, throwing straw wrappers at everyone.

"For real though," Sam started, "both. Lucy, you were  _ very  _ wasted, but yes they  _ did  _ kiss in front of half of us that night."

Everyone at the table laughed before quieting down again.

"In all seriousness, though," Lena spoke up, "we're happy for you."

Murmurs of agreement and congratulations echoed throughout the table before they all fell silent to finish their breakfast.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next day, Winn was waiting in Kara's loft for them to get back from super duties for the night.

When they walked through the door at around 7, Winn could immediately tell something was bothering Kara, because they were frowning slightly and had their signature 'Crinkle'.

"Hey, sunshine, what's wrong?" Winn asked, getting up off the couch to greet Kara with a hug and a kiss.

Kara melted into Winn's arms, relaxing against him.

"Oh it's, uh, it's nothing, don't worry," Kara said, giving off a small smile.

Winn tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear, cupping their cheek.

"It's not nothing. Lately, you've been coming home from patrols looking sad. Alex has noticed it too. We're worried, Kar," Winn murmured softly, concern shining in his eyes.

Kara sighed, walking past him to sit on the couch and waiting for him to join them before speaking.

"It's just… the public doesn't know about Super-El yet. They still just know Supergirl and- and I guess it still hurts sometimes," Kara explained, looking down and fiddling with their hands.

Winn's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Kara's, stilling them.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked.

Kara nodded, looking up at him.

"I know you said you were gonna wait for pride month to tell the world, but what if you came out as Super-El on Trans Day of Visibility? It's March 31st, so it would be less of a wait so you wouldn't have to keep coming home from super duty sad, and it would still be a meaningful day to come out, just like you wanted," Winn suggested, idly wiping a bit of soot off of Kara's forehead.

Kara smiled, considering Winn's words, before saying, "Yeah, that's a really good idea. Thank you, Winn."

"Anytime, sunshine," Winn grinned, pulling Kara into his arms, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

They were at the DEO the next day, monitoring alien activity and watching for any signs of anti-alien sentiment in the city. They were all in the bullpen when Winn's gaze drifted momentarily to Kara, before catching sight of Alex, who also appeared to be staring in Kara's direction.

Winn picked up on the look in Alex's eyes, having seen it in his own many times before, and decided it was time the two of them had a chat.

"Hey, Alex! Can we talk for a minute?" Winn asked, nodding his head in the direction of Alex's lab.

"Uh, sure," Alex agreed, following Winn towards their lab, "So, what's this about?"

"It's just, y'know, a few months ago, when I first started noticing everything, I noticed you would always flinch when someone said 'Danvers sisters'. And, look, I know you hated that because you're not a girl, but maybe there's also another reason?" 

"What do you mean? What other reason would there be?" Alex asked quickly.

"Look, I see the way you look at Kara, and I hear the way Kara talks about you."

"Even if I did have…  _ feelings _ … for Kara, why are you pointing it out  _ now _ ? You're literally dating her. I swear to god, if this is your way of trying to get Kara to break up with you because you don't like them, I  _ will  _ kill you," Alex said, eyes flashing with anger.

"Trust me, I have no intention of breaking up with Kara, and I have no intention of getting Kara to break up with me. I love them," Winn spoke softly, "But that doesn't change the fact that you look at them like they hung the moon and stars."

"I-I don't… I  _ can't  _ have feelings for them," Alex argued.

"Yes, you can."

"Even if I did, I could never be with them. They're dating  _ you _ ."

"Alex, there's a way we could both date Kara. Have you ever heard of polyamorous relationships?" Winn asked.

"Kara… they could date both of us at the same time if they wanted to. And, judging by the way they look at you and talk about you, they do," Winn explained.

"But… what about you and me? Would we…?" Alex asked, leaving their question hanging in the air between them.

"No. There are multiple types of polyamorous relationships. Kara could be dating both of us, but the two of us wouldn't have to date. We could be in a queerplatonic relationship though, if you wanted."

"I-- uh… I-I need to, um, get back… to, um, to the bullpen," Alex stuttered, nodding at Winn before rushing out of the lab.

Winn sighed, rubbing his face. He was in for a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! We aren't sure if a chapter will be posted next week, as school has just started for us. If it's not next week, we'll see you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Timeline: February 19 2021-February 22 2021**

It was mid-February when Kara decided to tell the SuperFriends and the DEO about Super-El and the pink bracelets.

They gathered all the SuperFriends in the conference room of the DEO and stood at one end of it, fidgeting nervously as everyone sat down.

"What's up, Little Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"I just wanted to let you all know a couple different things. The first is that, for Christmas, Alex gave me some pink bracelets that I could use on days when she/her pronouns are acceptable to use for me. So, if you see one of those on me, she/her or they/them is fine. If I'm not wearing one, then please just stick to they/them," Kara started, shifting their weight from foot to foot and playing with their hands.

Everyone nodded and a few comments of "okay, cool." and "thanks for letting us know, Kar." rang out around the room.

"What's the other thing?" J'onn asked, looking proudly over at Kara from his seat at the table.

"As many of you know, I was uncomfortable with being called Supergirl since, well, I'm not a girl. But now I've found something that isn't gendered! So, if all of you could please start calling me Super-El instead of Supergirl, I would really like that, thanks."

"Super-El, nice," Lucy commented, nodding her head.

Everyone else nodded along with her, echoing their support.

The room fell quiet for a moment before Brainy piped up.

"Okay. I have been doing that for months, eh, should I not have done that?"

Chuckles rang out throughout the room, and Kara shook their head, telling Brainy that it was okay.

"Was that everything?" Lena asked curiously.

Kara stood in thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I think so," they said, giving everyone a soft, small smile.

Everyone nodded before getting up to continue their days.

J'onn paused on his way out to give Kara a hug and tell them that he's proud of them. Kara smiled, hugging him back tightly before pulling back letting him go on his way.

Winn and Alex had hung around, at the back of the room. Kara walked over to them, smiling happily.

"Are you heading back over to CatCo?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, I just came here to let everyone know. If you guys could start spreading it around the rest of the DEO, that'd be great," Kara answered.

"Yeah, we could do that," Alex said, and Winn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, great! Thanks guys! Alright, I gotta head to CatCo now. Are you two still stopping by there after you're done here?" Kara asked.

"Yep. We'll be there, Kar. And then we'll hang around until you're done there and then we'll all go home," Winn confirmed.

"Alright. Love you guys!" Kara exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug and kissing both of their cheeks before exiting the room and flying off to CatCo.

A moment passed and then Winn nudged Alex lightly, smirking at the shocked expression on their face and the blush on their cheeks. Alex scowled at him and punched him in the shoulder before leaving the room. Winn only chuckled, shaking his head and holding his shoulder.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

A few hours later, Kara was sitting at their desk at CatCo, working on their latest story. Most people had gone home for the night, save for Cat Grant, who had always been one of the last to leave the building.

Winn and Alex had texted them a few minutes earlier to let them know that they were almost done at the DEO and that they would be at CatCo soon.

It was around fifteen minutes later when Kara looked up from their laptop and saw Alex and Winn walking towards them. They smiled brightly and waved excitedly at the two of them. Kara got up from their desk and greeted them both with a hug before sitting back down.

A few minutes later, during which Kara had been half-heartedly paying attention to her laptop while talking to Winn and Alex, Cat burst out of her office and pointed at Kara, looking as though she had come up with the best idea in all of history.

"So  _ that's  _ why you reacted the way you did when I named you Supergirl! It wasn't about not being ' _ Superwoman _ ', it was about not being a girl! Why didn't you tell me??" 

" _ Whaaaaaat  _ n-oH MY GOD WAIT--" Kara exclaimed, jaw-dropping as they realized that maybe that  _ had _ , in fact, been the reason.

"Really Kara?? Are you--" Alex asked, exasperated as they shook their head.

" _ Seriously?! _ " Winn exclaimed, incredulous, although he knew with how oblivious Kara usually was, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

A second later, Alex's words processed in his head, and he huffed out a laugh, leaning down and whispering, "Uhhhhhh, Alex, you're one to talk," to them, quiet enough that Kara wouldn't hear, given that they weren't paying much attention.

Alex scowled, punching him in the arm before picking up a stack of papers, rolling them up, and chasing Winn around the room with them. They managed to hit him a few times in the shoulder and on the head before Kara tuned into what was happening.

They rushed over to Winn, grabbing the roll of papers and making sure Winn was alright before whacking Alex lightly upside the head.

Cat stood there watching the whole interaction take place, one eyebrow raised as she wondered why she even tried at that point-- her kids were dumbasses, and there was no getting away from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll hopefully see you next week if school doesn't kick our asses!


	23. Chapter 23

**Timeline: March 10 2021-March 14 2021**

“It’s almost Trans Day of Visibility,” Kara said one Wednesday night, almost mid-March. 

“You’re right, it is. Are you nervous to come out as Super-El to the entire world?” Winn asked, fingers idly playing with strands of Kara’s hair.

“A little, but… I’m excited, too, for people to know. I’m excited to be able to go out there and save the world as Super-El,” she said, smiling as she wrapped her arm tighter around Winn’s waist. 

Winn simply nodded, placing a kiss to Kara’s head. The two were silent for a few minutes after that, having turned their attention back to whatever was playing on the TV.

“I want to come out to my mom. Before I come out to the world, I want to come out to her,” Kara spoke suddenly, looking up at Winn from her spot on his chest.

“Okay, we can do that, sunshine.”

“I want you to be there. And Alex. I want you both to come to Argo with me,” Kara continued, sitting up.

“Okay. We’ll be there. Of course we’ll be there. When do you want to go?” Winn asked, mirroring Kara’s movements and sitting up as well.

Kara smiled and kissed Winn’s cheek before pulling back and thinking a moment.

“This weekend?” she suggested, lifting one of her shoulders in a half-shrug.

Winn nodded with a smile before tugging on Kara’s arm to pull her to lay back down with him.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

The next day, Kara walked into the DEO headquarters, intent on finding Alex to invite them to go to Argo.

“Hey, Vas! Have you seen Alex?” Kara asked with a smile, walking over to where Vasquez sat at their computer station.

“They’re in the lab, I think. They said something earlier about wanting to work on some new DEO projects for a few hours while the radars are clear of any activity,” Vasquez answered, turning from their computer briefly to look up at Kara.

“Thanks, Vas. I’ll talk to you later!” Kara exclaimed as she bounded happily towards the lab.

“Hey, Kar,” Alex said without looking up as soon as Kara walked through the doors of the lab.

“How’d you know it was me?” Kara asked, a slight pout on her lips, “I wanted to surprise you!”

“Kar, it’s always you. And you’re wearing your supersuit. And literally no one else is this happy and energetic at… eight in the morning,” Alex smiled, looking up from their work.

Kara bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She stared at Alex, wondering how she wanted to ask them to come to Argo with her.

“Is there something you want to say?” Alex asked, raising their eyebrow as they stared at Kara, wondering why she was bouncing up and down, and wondering why she looked so cute doing it.

“No. Well, yes. I have a question for you. Well, it’s more of an invitation really, but—”

“Well go on then,” Alex laughed, shaking their head.

“Will you come to Argo with me this weekend? Winn is coming too, I just… I really want you to be there too because I want you both to see Argo and I’m gonna come out to my mom while we’re there and it’d just be really nice to have you both there,” Kara blurted out, rambling.

“Kar, of course I’ll go with you. I’d  _ love  _ to see Argo and meet your mom.”

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, “I’m so excited! You’re gonna love her! She’s gonna love you! You’re gonna love Argo!!”

“Woah, okay, Kar. When are we going?”

“We’re planning on taking J’onn’s ship on Saturday.”

“Alright, cool. I’m glad you invited me. Argo sounds like a beautiful place,” Alex said, smiling softly.

“It is,” Kara replied, her voice soft and far away as she thought about Argo, before going over and hugging Alex as tight as she could without hurting them.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

It was Saturday, and Kara, Winn and Alex were about to leave for Argo. The SuperFriends had all wished them a safe and fun trip the day prior, and they had all wished Kara good luck when they found out that she was planning on coming out to her mom.

The three of them got on J'onn's ship and took off, heading for Argo.

They arrived a few hours later, stepping off of the ship to be greeted by Alura.

“Hi, mom!” Kara said, waving excitedly as she went over and gave Alura a big hug.

“Kara! And you brought friends!”

Kara smiled and pulled back, nodding. She motioned for Winn and Alex to come closer.

“Mom, this is Alex Danvers. They’re part of the family that took me in when I landed on Earth. And this is Winn, he’s my boyfriend. We met years ago when I started working at CatCo. Alex, Winn, this is my mom, Alura.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alura,” Alex and Winn said at the same time, both offering Alura their hands to shake.

Alura shook her head, instead pulling Alex and Winn into a hug.

“The pleasure is all mine. Kara told me so much about you both the last time she was here. Now come, you three must be tired from the trip. Tell me, what brings you to Argo, anyway?”

“I missed you, and I missed Argo. And I really wanted Alex and Win to be able to come here and see it. Also, I have something that I want to tell you,” Kara said as the trio followed Alura to her home.

Alura nodded, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

As soon as they were in Alura’s home, Alura began making them food while Alex, Kara, and Winn sat down.

“So,” Alura called from the kitchen, a few feet away, “What was this thing you wanted to tell me, Kara?”

“Ummm… I just— I just wanted to tell you that I’m, um, I’m nonbinary,” Kara said, fidgeting with her hands. 

Alex placed a hand on her knee and Winn wrapped his arm around her.

“What is nonbinary?” Alura asked, confused.

“Oh, it um, it just means, for me at least, that I’m not a girl but I’m not a guy either. I use she/they pronouns, and I still go by Kara, or any nicknames. I’m coming out to Earth soon as Super-El, and I wanted to come out to you before I did that,” Kara explained.

“Oh. Oh, that. Ah, yes, of course, honey. That’s not a problem at all. Is it a problem on Earth?”

“It is sometimes, with some people.”

“Earth and their primitive ways. Such things have never been a problem on Krypton, and they are still not a problem here on Argo. But thank you for telling me, Kara.”

Kara smiled, and a weight felt like it had lifted off her shoulders, even though deep down she knew her being nonbinary would never be an issue on Argo.

Alura returned to the living room and presented Kara, Winn, and Alex with food and telling them to eat before getting some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed! We apologize for disappearing for a few weeks, school has been hitting us hard, and we've had some writers' block and little motivation. We're hopefully gonna be able to stick to schedule a little better soon, sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

**Timeline: March 31 2021**

Super-El hovered above the CatCo building, breathing in and out slowly and letting the fresh, crisp March air calm their nerves. They took a minute to close their eyes, remembering why they were doing this and how good it would feel once the world knew them for who they really were. Kara opened their eyes and smiled, taking in one more deep breath of air before diving, landing in Cat Grant’s office with a soft  _ woosh _ .

“Are you ready?” Cat asked, a soft smile filled with fondness gracing her face.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kara said, sitting down on the couch and bouncing their leg up and down with nervous excitement.

Cat took her place across from Super-El, gesturing for Winn to get the cameras rolling, a live broadcast for Trans Day of Visibility featuring the coming-out of Super-El well on its way to beginning. Winn gave her a thumbs up, and the exclusive interview began.

_ “Hello, world. Cat Grant, as I’m sure all of you know by now, and I am here today, March 31st, 2021, with National City’s beloved Kryptonian, for an exclusive interview in honor of Transgender Day of Visibility,”  _ Cat spoke confidently, turning to Kara a moment later, _ “Let the interview begin. So, as I understand it, you asked for this interview today because you have some big news to share with the world?” _

_ “I do,”  _ Kara smiled,  _ “I am here, today specifically, to come out to the world; to share with you all an aspect of my identity that I only recently, in the grand scheme of things, discovered about myself.” _

_ “And what is this aspect of your identity?” _

Kara’s smile widened and they turned to face the camera head-on.

_ “I’m nonbinary. For anyone out there who is unaware, for me, nonbinary means that I am neither man nor woman. I use she/they pronouns, and I ask you all to please refrain from calling me Supergirl now. Instead, please call me Super-El.” _

_ “Would you mind explaining why you chose Super-El?”  _ Cat asked, a small grin still adorning her face.

_ “El is my family name, on Krypton, on Argo. The symbol on my chest represents that. I figured there was no better way to honor that than carry the name when I go out there and help people.” _

_ “What better way indeed. Any last words you’d like to add, Super-El?” _

_ “Lead with love and compassion, and always be authentic to  _ **_you_ ** _. And remember, there is always hope, even if it feels like there isn’t. Happy Trans Day of Visibility everybody!” _

_ “A great message to end with. Thank you for your time today, Super-El.” _

_ “No, thank you, Ms. Grant.” _

The cameras stopped recording, and Winn jumped out from behind them, giving Kara a quick hug before pulling back to let them speed-change into regular street clothes.

\-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----

Word of Super-El’s coming out interview seemed to spread around the world like a wildfire. Within mere hours it seemed as though every news source was mentioning it, and it was all over social media, followed by an outpouring of support, love, and gratitude, but also a lot of criticism and hate (which Winn and Alex tried their hardest to steer Kara away from).

Kara sat curled between Winn and Alex on the couch in their loft, paying very little attention to whatever movie they had on in the background and instead enjoying Winn and Alex’s presence, when their phone buzzed, alerting them to new messages.

**The SuperGroup™**

**[Barry Allen 4:27 PM]:** _ Am I the last to know? Did you forget to tell me? Am I not important? :( _

**[Oliver Queen 4:28 PM]:** _ Proud of you Kara. But wtf I can keep secrets better than you. _

**[Oliver Queen 4:29 PM]:** _ I’m joking, please don’t take that seriously. Just want you to know I’m proud of you and that you can always tell us stuff like this if you want. _

**[Kara Danvers 4:31 PM]:** _ Thanks, Ollie :) and Barry, nooo. Of course you’re important! I didn’t forget to tell you, I didn’t tell any of you. You’re all hearing about it at the same time. _

**[Barry Allen 4:31 PM]:** _ Oh okay! In that case, super proud of you, Kar :)) _

**[Sara Lance 4:38 PM]:** _ Actually I kinda already knew (Zari told us, being from the future ‘n all that). Proud of you, Danvers!  _

**[Sara Lance 4:39 PM]:** _ We’ll have to get coffee if I’m ever in National City. Or, y’know, if there’s another crossover. Tell Alex I said hi, yeah? _

**[Kara Danvers 4:40 PM]:** _ Thanks Sara! Will do :) _

**[Kate Kane 4:45 PM]:** _ Why didn’t you tell me? That hurts, Kar :( _

**[Kate Kane 4:45 PM]:** _ That was sarcasm. Don’t you dare apologize for that, I’m only messing with you. _

**[Kate Kane 4:46 PM]:** _ Really proud of you! _

**[Kara Danvers 4:48 PM]:** _ Thank you all so much. I love you guys <3 :)) _

**[Barry Allen 4:48 PM]:** _ Love you too Kar!! Tell Winn I said hi! _

**[Oliver Queen 4:51 PM]:** _ Kara you know I don’t do the whole mushy feelings thing, but… I love you too (and don’t you dare tell anyone about this Kara I swear). _

**[Sara Lance 4:52 PM]:** _ Aw come on, Ollie, we all know you’re a big softie. But also yeah, I’m with Ollie, I don’t do all this mushy feelings stuff (but of course I love you too Kar ;) also you better not tell anyone I said that, the Legends will never let me hear the end of it) _

**[Kate Kane 4:54 PM]:** _ I’m not super big on feelings either, but I guess I can make an exception today. Love you too Kara. _

**[Kara Danvers 4:55 PM]:** _ <3 <3 <3 <3 _

Kara dropped their phone in their lap, smiling brightly. They turned, resting their legs in Alex’s lap and leaning into Winn’s side.

“I take it everyone in the SuperGroup saw the news?” Alex asked, smiling over at Kara and squeezing their shin lightly.

Kara nodded, their smile growing even wider.

“That smile tells me they’re all supportive, yeah?” Winn guessed, placing a kiss to the top of Kara’s head.

“Yeah,” they breathed out, happiness clear in their voice and on their face, “They all said they’re proud of me. 

“That’s great Kar!” Alex exclaimed, patting Kara’s leg before turning their attention back to the TV and leaning into Kara’s side.

After that, the trio didn’t move or say anything else, content to just lay there on the couch, watching TV, and enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! We're sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!! Thank you all for being patient with us, and we hope you enjoyed! We'll hopefully see y'all next week, if all goes to plan!


	25. Chapter 25

**Timeline: April 9 2021**

It was Friday and the SuperFriends were getting ready for their monthly game night. Everyone was already there and getting ready to settle down to play Cards Against Humanity when they heard a  _ whoosh  _ from outside. They all turned their heads just in time to see Clark and Lois step through the window.

“Kal! Lois!” Kara exclaimed, hopping up and speeding over to hug them.

“Hey, cousin,” Clark chuckled, “So… Super-El, yeah?”

Kara pulled back slowly, nodding.

“Is that… I mean… are you upset?” she asked.

“What? No. Of course not,” Clark assured immediately, “Lois and I just wanted to stop by to say we’re proud of you, and to let you know that if you had wanted to, you could’ve told us, before, y’know, coming out to the whole world.”

Kara smiled, looking down and adjusting her glasses as she chuckled. It was then that Alex took the chance to jump into the conversation.

“Well if you came around more  _ often _ ,  **Clark** , you would  _ know _ that I’m nonbinary too. We’re both nonbinary.”

Lois laughed, smirking and sending Clark a look that clearly said ‘ _ you just got told _ ’.

Alex walked up to Clark, glaring at him as they poked him in the chest. It was clear that one of Alex and Clark’s signature “fights” was about to start, so everyone turned to watch, giving Lucy the perfect opportunity to turn the tables on Lois.

“You’re laughing now, but just wait until I tell you I’m genderfluid,” Lucy whispered, knowing Clark was too busy fighting Alex and Kara was too busy trying to stop them for either to notice.

Lois’s eyes grew wide as she looked at her younger sibling, who was smirking up at her with a smug look in her—  _ their? _ — eyes. Everyone else in the room was paying too much attention to Clark and Alex to notice, so Lois’s expression flew under the radar. Lois and Lucy turned their attention towards Clark, Alex and Kara.

“You want to  _ go _ , Clark?” Alex asked, stepping closer to Clark and puffing out their chest.

“Alex, please, thi—”

“I really don’t think you could beat me, Alex. I mean no offense bu—”

“Oh really?” Alex asked, a challenging look in their eyes, “Where the fuck were  _ you,  _ then,  **Clark** , when like fifty Kryptonians showed up and started attacking everyone? That’s right, nowhere! Kara and  _ I _ fought them, so  _ yes _ I  _ do  _ think I can beat just one, thank you very much.”

Kara turned to the rest of the group, shaking her head.

“See guys, this? This is why we can’t have nice things.”

Alex stopped momentarily, looking around before grabbing a newspaper and rolling it up. They started hitting him in the head with it, following him around the room when he backed away.

“Not again,” Kara groaned, rubbing her temples before following them.

Winn dropped his head in his hands, knowing it was going to be a long night.

“Hey, Alex. Clark is definitely secretly afraid of you. It’s pretty funny,” Lois called out, laughing. 

Alex paused for a moment, a smug grin growing on their face as they looked back towards Clark and continued to hit him in the head with the rolled up newspaper.

“ _ Lois _ !” Clark yelled, trying to fend off Alex and the newspaper.

“I  _ knew _ it! I fucking knew it! See Kara, I told you Clark was scared of me!” Alex yelled, not backing down.

“Oh my  _ Rao _ . They’re never gonna let go of that now, Lois, do you see what you’ve done?” Kara said, pinching the bridge of her nose as Lucy laughed hysterically in the background.

“This always happens. Everytime, I swear to god,” Winn mumbled, ''Every single time. Not once have we had just one day. One day. That’s all I want.”

Kara chuckled, squeezing Winn’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his head before going back to try to keep Alex from hitting Clark anymore.

“Isn’t this just perfect?” Lucy asked aloud.

“I blame you,” Winn said, looking up and pointing at her.

“Yeah. Me too,” Lucy said simply, “Oh, hey! Alex has the right idea! I’ve always wanted to do that!”

She picked up a book from the coffee table, walking over to Clark and slamming it down on his head.

“ _ Bonk! _ ” she exclaimed, throwing herself into fits of giggles.

Lois and Alex collapsed to the floor in laughter, giving Clark a break, at least momentarily, from being hit with a roll of newspaper. Maggie sat watching, shaking her head in both laughter and pain at what the game night had turned into.

“Alright, well, I think it’s time we should be going. Come on, Lois,” Clark said, attempting to avoid being hit anymore.

“Don’t be such a stranger, Clark! Come by more often, ya dick!” Alex said, punching Clark in the arm.

“Yeah, come by more often! This was fun,” Lucy laughed, hitting Clark with the book one more time, “Catch ya later,  _ Bonk _ !”

Clark just nodded, guiding Lois to the window and taking her in his arms before shooting up into the sky.

“Up, up, and away, _ Superboy _ !” Lucy yelled after them, laughing. She loved calling Clark Superboy, knowing it annoyed him  _ just enough _ .

The night died down after that, and the SuperFriends finally managed to start their game of Cards Against Humanity, with very little extra chaos being added to their already normal amount, which Maggie and Winn were very happy for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! We apologize for such a long wait for this chapter, but we've just had a really hard time coming up with the motivation to write it. But, we finally managed to get it done! This chapter is not really our best quality (again, apologies), however, it was super fun to write and read back on because of how chaotic is. As always, we thank you for reading and sticking with us, and we hope to see y'all again soon (hopefully much sooner than the month and a half it's been since last chapter)! Until next time!


End file.
